The First Time I Said F
by Carter-Shiraz
Summary: Abandoned and alone without a penny to her name, so very young and so afraid. Sucks to be Aerith right? Find out how she deals with the changes in her life as she learns to adapt and love. Meanwhile a young man finds himself falling in love with the nameless woman he lost his virginity to. Zerith,CloTi AU. possible lemons
1. Welcome To Midgar, Now Get Out

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_HEY! I know I know, its not SC! Please forgive me! I had a burst of inspiration and I had to put it down or else I'll have nightmares! I kid you not, that stuff happens to me!

It is similar to SC in some ways, in that similar content is used as major plot points (SC fans will know what I mean), but I feel this is more...mature, not the content but the style. I've grown as a writer and cringe at the earlier chapters of SC. Whereas that was more of a coming-of-age fic this is more everyday. Also despite what it seems its not a new girl in town fic! Please don't make that misconception!

This fic is written entirely in the first person. Mostly narrated by Aerith, as she is the lead in this fic, which in itself is a weird thing. Not in general, just for me, seeing as I usually write Tifa as the lead, but this story calls for an Aerith-type character in that role.

Note that it isn't exclusively Aerith's narration, other characters will take over as the plot calls for it, but majority of it will be done by her. Also this isn't purely romance, so even though the summary says Zerith, don't expect too big a role from Zack, sadly I'm letting the dudes sit on the back-burner and leaving the ladies in the fore. Strange as I'm a guy you might say, but I grew up in a house full of women, so I pretty much know how to write for them, also it'll be a fub challenge using a female's POV.

Last bit in this outrageously long note: influences range from indie movies like WiseGirls and Pulp Fiction to light hearted comedies like Men at Work or 2 Broke Girls so enjoy and please review!

Review!

Review!

Overdoing it? Sorry!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ you think if I owned it I'd be content with an internet-based profitless story? Hell no it'd be a huge spin off series Final Fantasy Goes Regular or something (Robot Chicken! Hilarious!) In case you didn't get it, I don't own it, so don't sue, if you do you'll find out I'm too broke to even pay a fine!

XXX

**AERITH**

_THUMP!_

I let out an involuntary yelp as the pick-up truck I was riding in hit a ditch in the dirt road.

"You might wanna keep it down back there!" The driver snapped at me.

"Sorry!" I apologised quickly, hearing only a grunt in response.

I wrapped my jacket closer to me, not that it wasn't cold, but I suppose at that point I really needed the comfort and seeing as no one around me was there to give me some, the only TLC I was getting was from me, myself and I.

I suppose you're wondering what a girl like me is doing in the back of a dingy truck on a dirt road in the middle of the night. My name is Aerith Gast, well I suppose I should start calling myself Aerith Gainsborough now. Long story short, my dad washed his hands of me not even a few days ago. So right now I'm off to Midgar to meet my new guardian, my grandma, Elmyra.

I'm what you'd call a poor little rich girl. Grow up in an affluent family, go to the best schools, wear the nicest clothes, then BHAM! It's all gone!

No, my dad was not bust for embezzlement or fraud or anything like that. Let's just say the reason I no longer stand to inherit millions is...well let's not get into that right now.

I was in med-school, a year shy of graduating, but I decided that this wasn't exactly what I could see myself doing for the rest of my life. So I decided to leave. Seeing as I had no where to go, not in school anymore and I don't have a job, I figured I might as well start over some place new. As I was leaving, my mom told me to go to Midgar, where I'd meet her mom, so that's where I was headed.

So here I am, en route to my new life, in a dirty as hell pick-up truck. So it's not exactly first class, but its not really that bad right?

_"OW!"_

"I thought I told you to keep it down!"

"You try keeping your mouth shut after hitting your head on this piece of garbage!"

"You could always walk the rest of way!"

"I'm sure it'd be better than riding in this piece of shit jalopy!"

Needless to say, I was now on the side of the road, my bags thrown unceremoniously after me, watching that truck slowly fade away.

"Not exactly your best idea Aerith," I muttered to myself. "You probably shouldn't have called his truck a piece of shit!"

Did I mention I don't curse? I've used the F-word a total of once in my entire life and that was in a linguistics essay in college about the origin of the word...yeah you know what it is, you probably completed that sentence in your head already. I call mean girls itches with a spot of b, I use the term biological waste in place of shit.

So that shows just how desperate I was feeling, I was willing to say "shit".

Well the good news is that that prick (see I'm really tired and fed-up right now) of a truck driver kicked me off his shit-hole truck with Midgar in sight. I could see the bright lights from where I stood.

With a sigh I picked up my two bags and headed towards the city.

XXX

"Wow!" Was the only word I could use to describe Midgar when I first laid eyes on it.

I grew up in Icicle Inn, perpetually cold and glazed over, but it was a really neat place, but this? This was totally on a different level. I saw huge buildings with bright, neon lights, amazing cars zinging past on the roads so fast they looked like blurs.

The most notable difference was the sheer amount of people bustling around. Back home, everyone kinda knew everyone, it was a small place that we lived in because of my dad's research. Midgar, on the other hand, was a completely different story. So many faces, so many different people, I'm not sure even my dad's super computer could keep track of all of them.

I looked at the little scrap of paper I had used to jot down Elmyra's address. No. 7 Magnolia Street, Sector Five. Where was Sector Five?

"Excuse me sir," I said stopping some guy. "I'm looking for Sector Five, you think you can show me the way?"

Back home I probably would've gotten a smile and reassurances that he would take care of me.

Wishful thinking.

"Take the fucking train bitch! I got shit to do!" He snapped and walked off. My mouth probably hit the floor right then. The nerve! Honestly who the heck did he think he was to talk to me like that?

It took me a while to get over the first words I heard when I arrived in Midgar. I spotted a bunch of ladies in expensive clothing. This kind of crowd I was used to!

I absently straightened my hair and smoothed out my dress and approached them.

"Hi ladies," I said plastering a smile on my face. They began giggling uncontrolably, pointing at my dress.

I looked down and saw it was covered in dirt from the road, and it was my favourite colour too!

"Look I really need to get to Magnolia street in Sector Five! Please can you show me the way?"

They began giggling in earnest at that.

Trying my best to keep my cool I turned away, I was getting nowhere like this! As I walked away I heard, in between giggles, some things like "harlot, thinking she can approach _us_! The cheek!"

Hurt and blushing madly, I fought back tears, Midgar was nothing like home.

I wandered aimlessly around for a while, watching faces go pass, all in a blur, despite the lateness of the hour, Midgar was still very much awake. After that last incident I didn't dare ask anyone for directions again.

Exhausted I finally sat down on a bench over looking a quiet street. Still trying to fight off tears that seemed determined to fall, I pulled out a cigarette.

I'm not usually a smoker, I tried it out obviously, but never let myself become addicted. I always had a few handy in case any of my old friends needed some, because that's how we were back home. Besides, right now I really needed one.

I felt the bitter taste of the tabacco in my mouth as I took a drag. I don't cough when I smoke, not even when I first tried it for some reason. Blowing out a thick cloud of smoke I watched the swirling pattern twist and turn in the dank air.

I was just about resigning myself to sleeping right there on the bench when a voice spoke to.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up to see a young woman. She was pretty enough to be a model or something like that, with fine, delicate features and blue eyes. She wore her light brown hair in a high pony-tail, but a few strands had come loose, framing her face. She was stunning.

I sighed and looked away, she was probably just another well-to-do here to make fun of me. "Yeah I'm fine!"

"Well, okay then," she said. Her voice was kind and concerned, unlike the scathing voices those itches with a spot of b's had used. "I just thought you looked like you could use some help. But if you're alright, then-"

"Wait!" My cold exterior was breaking. "I'm lost, and no one will help me!" I couldn't talk anymore, I began tearing, then deteriorated into full on sobs.

She didn't touch me, just moved closer. "There there, don't worry, just calm down, tell me where you need to go and I'll see what I can do for you."

I tried to speak, but words failed me as I broke again, instead I handed her the small piece of paper with one hand, while I covered my face with the other.

"Sector Five, huh?" She asked, reading the paper. "Well that's not exactly around the corner, we'll have to take the train!"

"We?" I had recovered enough to articulate a little more. "You mean you'll -"

"Yeah, I'll take you there! Its on my way," she said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" It occured to me then that she probably had her own agenda. "But I don't have any-"

"No, don't worry about it, just seeing you're eyes dry up will be enough!" She said with another award-winning flash of her chompers.

The woman helped me to my feet and picked up one of my suitcases. "Come on then, it's never a good idea to stay in a place like this for too long.

XXX

She soon led me to the trainstation, as we waited she was giving a rough breakdown of Midgar.

"You see, the city is so big that its been divided in eight sectors, like a giant pizza!" She was saying. "On top of that we have two levels, the Upper Plate, which is where we are right now. This is basically the cream of the crop right here, if you got money, you live on the top plate!"

I nodded, trying to digest all the info she was giving me.

"Then we have the Slums, underneath the plate, which is where we're going."

"Wait, you mean I'm going to the slums?" I asked agast. It didn't take a genius to realise the Slums were probably where the poor lived.

"Yeah, can't mistake it, all of the slum streets are named after flowers, as if any would grow there," she continued darkly, as the train arrived.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as we boarded.

She gave me a funny look, as if I'd asked if the world was flat or something. After realising I wasn't joking, she sighed as we sat down on the cold steel benches. "What do you know about Mako?"

I knew the term, I did biology in college. "Its a power-source. No one really knows what it is or where it comes from, but its used for electricity," I replied, feeling like I had answered a quiz.

"That's right, what they don't teach you in college is that recent studies are showing that Mako is actually the crystalised life-energy of the Planet," she explained.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. "My dad was researching that, but he said there was no conclusive findings!"

"You're dad's a scientist?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, deciding not to give his name. I'd hate to imagine the look on his face if he thought I was "bragging" about him. Right now I wasn't in a mood to even think about him.

"Well conclusive evidence is only needed for people who are too thick to use there eyes," she said sadly. "Look around you, have you seen any trees or plants around here?"

"No," I replied, realising the fact for the first time.

"Well there's eight Mako reactors in Midgar. _Eight_! There's nothing left here. That's why nothing can grow!"

Now it was my turn to be suspicious. "How do you know so much? Sorry to seem rude, but it seems like you know a little too much for a civillian."

She gave me a small smile. "Let's just say I'm one of the few in the know-how okay?"

I was about to probe further, but she cut across me. "Ask no questions hear no lies. Look, we've just left the plate."

I looked out of the dirty window, and felt my mouth drop yet again. We had left the splendor of the Upper Plate far behind and had truly entered the slums.

Gone were the towering buildings and neon lights. In their place were tumble down dwellings made of pretty much anything the inhabitants could find; loose sheets of zinc, rotting wood and even rusted sewage pipes.

The sight of such squalor everywhere made me want to puke. And _this _is where Elmyra lived. I'm no snob, let it just be said, but _seriously_? I looked at my companion, hoping she would suddenly burst out laughing and declare everything a huge joke.

No such luck!

XXX

"Well here we are," she said as soon as we stood in front of our destination.

I'm not gonna lie, I was relieved. Elmyra's house couldn't hold a candle to my old place, but it was miles better than its surroundings. It stood off on its own, away from, but not apart from the rest of the sprawling 'houses'.

"Well, this is where I leave you," the woman said with a last smile. "Good luck!"

"Thank you so much for showing me around," I said giving her a grateful hug. She stiffened as if unused to the contact. But she still managed to smile as she turned and walked away.

As I turned to the door again, a thought suddenly occured to me.

"Hey!" I shouted running towards her, but she was so far away already, all the same she turned and waved.

"I don't even know you're name!"

She shouted something that I couldn't hear properly. I shrugged, ah well at least I know her face if I ever see her again.

If I ever see her again, this place was so damn huge! Again with the cursing, I need to stop that now!

Turning towards the door, I lifted my hand and gave it a knock.

XXX


	2. No Rest For the Wicked

I'm not gonna say I was prepared to meet my grandma for the first time. I had played the scenario dozens of times in my head on the way here (don't judge m ,a five hour truck ride and two hour walk don't exactly come with entertainment).

Obviously I wasn't about to just cheerily say "Hi Grandma! You don't know me, but I'm Aerith, your daughter Ifalna's daughter and I'm here to room with you for the next I-don't-know-how-long!"

Yeah, I figured I'd just wing it, but I was struck dumb when the door opened and I laid eyes on her for the first time.

My immediate thought was that I was looking at a mirror that showed how you would look in about fifty years. Although her hair was now more grey than light brown and her face was wrinkled and withered with age, in her eyes shone two bright green orbs that looked just like mine.

And those bright green orbs had widened in shock when she opened the door.

"Ifalna?" She asked in shock. "No, you can't be her, you're too young!"

"Its me Grandma," I cut across with a deep breath. "Aerith," I offered somewhat lamely.

She frowned silently. "Aerith? Wait you called me Grandma that must mean-"

"Yes, I'm Ifalna's daughter," I supplied for her. The exhaustion of the trip, held at bay by my desperation to reach her finally caught up with me. My shoulders slacked, and I felt my eye-lids starting to droop.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, reaching out a withered old hand to touch my cheek. I didn't flinch from her touch, just swayed on the spot.

"But what is the meaning of this?" She asked. "Where is Ifalna? I haven't heard from her since she married that old coot!"

"I'm here alone Grandma," I said tiredly.

The fact that I looked dead on my feet must of hit her then, because she quickly ushered me into the house. I didn't even have time to look around because I was almost about to drop from exhaustion. I felt her lower me onto a sofa.

"My word, you look exhausted, how did you come here?" She asked.

"I...hitched a ride," I answered, deciding not to tell her the full details of my journey.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you here," Elmyra said. "But I have to ask, why all of a sudden. What about your mother and father!"

"They...kicked me out," I answered. "I didn't know where else to go."

Her jaw dropped at my blunt proclamation.

"Oh my dear, of course you can stay here with me and..."

She broke off, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realise you must be extremely tired by now. Let me get you a room and we can talk in the morning!"

I murmured a reply, but she quickly led me to a nearby room and settled me in a bed that was very soft and comfy.

"Good night," she whispered as she left the room.

My eyes closed before I had the chance to reply.

XXX

When I finally woke up, the first thought that popped into my head was: _where the hell am I?_

It took me a moment remember that I was disowned, in a new town and sleeping in a bed my grandmother, who I had just met, had given me.

Speaking of grandmothers I had just met-

The door creaked open and there stood Elmyra.

"Oh good you're awake!" She said, coming into the room.

Now that it was a little lighter than last night, I could make out her features a little better. She still looked a lot like I did, but I saw some differences, her cheekbones were lower and her jaw was stronger than mine.

"You ready to talk?" She asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna go into details," I began slowly. "I...made some mistakes at med-school and I decided to drop out and when I did, my dad kicked me out and I..didn't know where else to go," I said in a rush.

She had stayed quiet while I related my little story. "I'm sorry, it can't have been easy."

I nodded, I was done crying about it by now, my eyes felt so dry that even if I wanted to cry, I probably couldn't.

"Well, of course you can stay here," Elmyra was saying.

"It won't be forever," I interupted quickly. "Just until I get back on my feet!"

She nodded. "I understand. So, now that you're here, what do you plan on doing?"

I cringed, its not that her concerns were without warrant. I mean, she's probably a pensioner or something and doesn't have enough money to support herself _and _me!

I just wished she had given me a bit more time, everything was just happening so fast, it was like God was watching my predicament and decided my life was getting too boring and hit fast forward!

_Sorry!_

Now that she mentioned it, I didn't really plan ahead of getting here, I figured I'd cross that bridge when I got to it, but now that I had reached it, I had no idea how to cross it. This metaphorical bridge was looking kinda flimsy and weather beaten and was probably about to snap under my weight.

I shivered. "I'll find a job!"

"With what qualifications?"

"I don't know, I'll do something!"

Her tone was not patronising, she was trying to be realistic. I guess she wanted to probably show me that the world wasn't all sugar and rainbows.

She nodded and stood up. "Well then, I'm sure you'd like sometime to settle in! This used to be Ifalna's room, you can unpack your things, I'll go and get breakfast ready."

With that she left the room. I was still a little confused, she seemed so...distant. I guess I probably wouldn't want my wayward granddaughter barging in and cramping my style, so I didn't really blame her.

I started unpacking, something I'm dreadful at! Really back home we always had someone pack and organise our things for us, I didn't expect that here though, so I set about the dreary task.

I was about half-way done when she called me for breakfast, just a bowl of cereal and some coffee, which I was grateful for, having eaten little since I left home.

"Well, why don't you go out and explore the town some, and look for work?" Elmyra suggested after I had packed everything rather haphazardly in the cabinets.

Having nothing better to do, and not particularly wanting to make things awkward, I agreed.

Midgar didn't look nearly as intimidating during the day. It still looked run-down and poverty-stricken, but at least not as scary as it did at night.

I noticed a small shop named Squall's Sundries nearby, steeling myself I went in to enquire.

XXX

_**Cloud**_

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

I'm not a morning person at all, but there are few things that annoy me more than my roommates cheery voice in the early hours of the day.

"Zack, fuck off!" I growled, pulling the sheet over my eyes as Zack drew the curtains, letting the hated sunshine into the room.

"Damn, you better brush your teeth! Language like that!" Zack smiled at me toothily.

"Your language is just as bad as mine so you can kiss my ass!" I snapped. Really why did the mofo have to be so happy?

He tutted. "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend? Your bosom buddy? The only one that puts up with your bullshit?"

"I'm the only one that puts up with your bullshit too!" I protested. Hell no, he wasn't trying to guilt-trip me!

"Oh come on! You're talking to the one that's planned a brilliant night on your special day!"

I groaned, he had to remember didn't he?

"Happy birthday Cloud!" He said, jumping on me to give me a hug!

I growled and tried to fight him off. Don't get me wrong, I love Zack like my brother from another mother, but this early in the morning? I was just not in a mood for him.

Soon as he released me I sat up and rubbed all that sleep-gunk out of my eyes, Zack was staring at a certain area under the sheets with mild interest.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that," I replied. Hey, we're guys, we can talk about morning glory without shame!

"Well hopefully we can fix that tonight!" He said happily.

"Fix what?" I demanded, getting out of bed.

"Y'know, your little..._problem_!" He replied.

That stopped me in my tracks, just as I was about to pull my shirt over my head. "Zack," I started calmly. "What exactly did you plan for us?"

"Just a night out with the guys!" He said, although his chuckle sounded nervous.

"Which guys?"

"The usual, Irvine, Zell, Rude and..."

"You invited _Reno?"_

"You guys always seem so chummy!"

"The guy's a creep and you fucking know it! Now where the hell are we going?"

"Just this place-"

"Be specific!"

"Okay fine this bar called Seventh Heaven!"

I glared at him for a second. "And you think losing my virginity in a bar is good form?"

Zack shifted at that. "Just trying to show you what it is you're missing buddy!"

"Zack, I told you! I don't wanna do it with somebody pointless that I probably won't remember! Why the fuck can't you respect that?" I demanded.

"Cloud, dude! Think about even RENO got some, people are starting to think you're weird!"

"Let them think that!"

"You do realise that I'm getting you laid even if I have to come in there and force you to do it myself!" Zack finally snapped. "So get used to it! You're 21 and today you're becoming a man in more ways than one!"

I groaned.

"Prick!"

XXX

_**Aerith**_

By about 2 o'clock I was plum outta ideas! Every place I had seen had told they weren't looking to employ and the ones that were needed someone with qualifications, not some college drop-out.

God! Couldn't my dad wait til I graduated before he let me out on the streets?! Its amazing what value a stupid piece of paper has! I mean COME ON!

So here I was walking aimlessly around Sector Five when I noticed a church nearby.

It was...the sorriest church I ever saw in my life. It was large enough to dwarf the rest of the buildings in these slums, but beaten up and ramshackle enough to blend right in.

I don't really know why but I was tempted to go inside.

"Excuse me," I said to a passerby. "Who runs this church?"

I knew I was probably asking for trouble, but this guy didn't look so bad.

"No one really goes in there," he answered, I guess the slum people weren't as rude as the people who lived on the plate. "Its been abandoned for ages."

I thanked him, and seeing as it was abandoned I decided to go in.

The old door creaked as I pushed it open. Unlike the rest of the slums, this place was glowing. Light touched every corner of the church. The wooden benches were battered and splint-ridden, but I didn't notice any of that.

My eyes were drawn immediately to the center of the church. In the ruined pulpit, stood a marble statue. The figure seemed feminine, but it was impossible to be sure; whatever features the statue may of had were cracked and faded with age. Despite this, I felt an odd sense of reverance.

I walked towards the statue and knelt near it. I don't know what I was praying for, maybe an end to all the drama in my life, or a way out of the mess I was in. I just opened my mind and allowed a flurry of thoughts to flow through my mind, hoping that whoever was listening could see what it is I truly wanted.

Opening my eyes, I noticed a couple of loose floorboards. In the small gap I saw a single yellow flowers.

_"Nothing grows in Midgar," _the woman from yesterday's words echoed my mind.

But here was a flower! I reached out and touched its yellow petals, it simple beauty captivated me. I pulled at a couple of near floorboards. The worn out old wood creaked and gave way easily. Sure enough I found a few more, but they were sparse and on the verge of withering.

"No one's here to look after you," I murmured. Yep, I've lost it, talking to flowers for crying out loud! I felt in my heart that I needed to look after them for some reason, at least give them some water from time to time.

With a sigh, I stood and began to leave the church, silently promising to return.


	3. Migrate

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_hey all! Thanks to TAR and HazzaTL3 for the reviews! Mor from Aerith and Cloud in this chapter and finally getting to the second part of my summary. Please bear in mind that this my first time with lemons so don't be too harsh. Its detailed but I like to think that its tastefully done! Heed the rating! So if you're underage don't read it! Young whippersnappers!

_**XXX**_

_**AERITH**_

Feeling a little better after my visit to the church, I set out again with renewed hope. Unfortunately it seemed I wasn't getting anywhere.

So it was with a heavy heart and dirty shoes that I trudged my way back to Elmyra's house.

She was having tea with a friend when I walked through the door.

"How did it go dear?" She asked with a smile.

"No good," I said with shrug. "The only people who're hiring need qualifications that I don't have!"

"Who is this Elmyra?" Her friend asked.

"Oh, excuse me I forgot to introduce you!" Elmyra quickly said. "Aerith meet Ester. Ester this is my granddaughter Aerith."

"Granddaughter? So she's Ifalna's?" Ester asked.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, why did old ladies always feel the need to state the obvious?

"Yes, she's looking for a job in Midgar," at least Elmyra had enough sense not to let on too much.

"Any qualifications?" Ester asked. I shook my head in the negative. "Well, a friend of a friend owns a bar known as Seventh Heaven. I'm sure they'd be happy to hire you!"

"I'm not so sure I like the idea of her working in a bar, Ester," Elmyra interupted before I could reply. "You know the kind of crowd that frequents places like that!"

"Nonsense Elmyra! She'll be safe, I know for a fact the staff don't allow any misconduct! Besides, its not like she can get a job elsewhere!"

Ester had a point, as much as I was loathe to admit it, she was right, there was no alternative.

"When do I start?"

She smiled at me. "One phone call ought to be enough."

With that, she pulled out her phone and spoke to someone. "Well, congratulations! You got the job!" She said after putting the phone down.

I felt like I could collapse from relief. Now that I had a job, I had something to fall back and wouldn't feel like I was sponging off Elmyra.

"You start tonight, 8pm, sharp," Ester said with a smile. "The bar is Seventh Heaven, Lily Street, Sector Seven!"

XXX

I eventually arrived at Sector Seven, with Ester telling me which train to take to get there.

Its impossible not to feel a little intimidated when you're standing outside your new workplace. Seventh Heaven may operate in the slums, but it looked pretty decent from where I was standing.

With a deep breath I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The smell of alcohol and tabacco hit me like a ton of bricks. These scents weren't exactly new to me, but never such a concentrated odour! Tables were set up over pretty much every piece of available floor space, and each table was decorated with a white table cloth and candles.

Music played loudly over the speakers, but I couldn't make out any words over the chattering buzz. I managed to push my way through the bustling patrons and waiters to the bar.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" The barman asked. He was a large burly man with blonde hair, that was wearing a really form fitting vest that exposed his chest hair. I nearly balked at the sight, body hair made me want to puke.

"I'm here for the job!" I shouted over the roar of the music.

"Oh, so you're the new girl!" The man said. He looked savagely delighted at the prospect as he eyed my chest admiringly. "Well, hope a girl like you can entertain the crowd! I wouldn't mind trying you out myself!"

My eyes widened in fear at his almost feral grin.

"Lay off Dio you prick!" A feminine voice came.

Both me and the horrible man turned to look at the speaker. She wass probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had this long black hair the fell loosely down her back. She had pushed one side behind her ear, showing a gleaming white teardrop. Her eyes glittered like blood-red rubies and her face was like a classic marble statue. She also had the biggest bosom I had seen in my life!

She was wearing a cow-girl style outift, a patterned, button up corset that showed her midriff. With a brown leather mini-skirt with a belt and a matching vest with a cow-girl hat on her back.

"I was just having some fun!" Dio complained.

"You can have as much fun as you want, just not with fellow employees got it?" She snapped. "Now how about you actually do what the boss pays you to do instead of gulping like a fucking fish?"

Grumbling the man stalked off.

"Sorry," the girl said to me with a smile. "He likes to intimidate the new girls!"

"I'll remember that," I replied, trying not to feel skinny and shapeless next to this walking bag of sex appeal.

She smiled again. "I'm Tifa!" She said, holding out her hand.

"Aerith," I said shaking it.

"Great, now that we aren't strangers any more its time to go to work!" She said brightly. Jumping over the bar carelessly, she motioned for me to follow.

I looked doubtfully at the wooden hurdle. She held out her hand. "Come on, you better get used to this!"

I hesitantly took her hand and climbed onto one of the stools and over the bar.

"There you go! Don't worry soon you'll be a pro!" Without further ado she grabbed a bunch of clothes from under the bar and held them out to me.

I stared at them dubiously. She just laughed. "Its Wild West theme night! Just put em on!"

I took them from her and nearly dropped them in shock. They were extremely similar to hers. I didn't have the confidence to wear that!

"I can't wear that!" I managed to choke out eventually.

"Figured as much," she said nonchalantly. "I was expecting that! Here!"

She handed me a pair of brown pants, they looked tight enough to give me deep vein thrombosis, but it was much better than that micro-mini.

"There's a change-room over here," she said leading me to it. She leaned on the side of the stall and gave me a strange smile. "You'll learn soon that more skin equals more tips!"

I went inside the stall and closed the door. I knew she was still there, so I quickly undressed.

"So what's it like working here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Its decent enough after awhile. Soon you get regulars and that's always a good sign!"

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you're working the bar today, so you just pour the drinks and relay any orders a customer has."

I stepped out of the stall, having finished dressing. I still wasn't comfortable with the get up I was in, but at least my legs were covered. I was also pleased to notice that because I wasn't as...blessed as she was, the top showed less mid-riff, only leaving a thin line of skin visible. I had decided to wear my hat on my head, figuring I'd call less attention to myself that way.

"Looking good babe," she said, scanning me with her eyes. "Right now, we haven't had time to get you a schedule, but that'll be fixed soon enough. I'm on table duty tonight so I won't be able to train you personally, so you'll have to make do with Dio!"

"Isn't Dio that guy who-"

"Yep, same one. Oh don't worry," she said catching the horrified look on my face. "He was just messing with you. Besides he was just testing you to see if you could handle working here! More often than not you need balls of steel!"

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Its nothing, the crowd here gets a little rough sometimes."

Nodding, slightly put-off I followed her back to the bar.

"Dio I need you to train the new girl," she told him.

Dio once more looked at me hungrily. "Its gonna be a pleasure!"

Tifa glared at him. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll rip off your testicles! Get it?"

So fierce was her glare that Dio immediately backed off.

"Well I'll be back every so often to check on you alright? And if that motherfucker," she said nodding at Dio. "Tries anything, lemme know okay!"

I nodded. She smiled and hopped over the bar and strode confidently to serve the customers.

"Well new girl, you can start by cleaning these dirty mugs!" Dio barked, handing me a cloth. Wordlessly I did as I was told, watching Tifa walk around taking orders and serving tables.

XXX

"I still can't believe you guys talked me into this!" I grumped as I was all but forg-marched into the bar.

"Relax man!" Zack said calmly. "This is your big day and if you're not gonna have any fun, we're gonna make you have some!"

"Cunts," I muttered as the rest of them sniggered. The fuckers knew I hated the social scene. Not that I'm anti-social, I just...don't like big crowds.

"So what are we having tonight?" Irvine asked. One would assume he was talking about food, but I know Irvine for the horny man-whore that he is, he was already gazing hungrily at the scantily clad females running around.

"I got my eyes on that one," Zell replied. "Zack where are Reno and Rude?"

"They couldn't make it," Zack replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

I wasn't complaining. Reno was like a rabbit on steroids in heat. Rude, actually that was a guy I kinda liked. Didn't talk much unless he had something good to say. Now that was someone I could hang out with.

Irvine let out a low whistle. "Check out that one!"

I turned to look, despite myself and my jaw fell.

Once again nothing jumping up in your place

Sick of your berry buzzing all in my face

Way too much to tolerate, time to roll

Y'all know I gots to migrate

She was...perfect, everything I looked for in a girl. Tall, dark hair, enormous rack! Damn, I swear I couldn't stop staring.

Zack, curse that motherfucker, was watching my expression. "Uh oh. Guys, I think Cloud's got his eye on her!"

"What you serious?" Zell burst out incredulously. "So he's not asexual after all!"

"Just because I don't go around checking under every girls skirt like you lot, doesn't mean I'm asexual dumbass!" I snapped.

"Well asexual or not I'm tapping that tonight!" Irvine said, not taking his eyes off that vision of perfection.

Speed dial connecting me to Rae-Rae

Click in Shawntae and Mae-Mae

Treat it as a holiday 'cause he's a wrap

Y'all know I had to migrate

"Now now boys," Zack said diplomatically. "Seeing as its Cloud's birthday, he technically has first dibs!"

"What the fuck Zack!"

"Hold up," Zell interupted. "Here she comes!"

Sure enough, the waitress was walking over to our table. I felt my throat go dry and contrict.

"Zack, don't you even, fucking dare!" I muttered through clenched teeth.

See I'm on my way home

'Cause my jeans, yeah, they fit but it might benefit

Me to throw something on to feature my hips

Accentuate my **** and steal the show

"Hi, what can I get for you boys?" The girl asked, her voice was strong, not high and girly. I felt a strange tightening in my pants.

As soon as we walk through the door

Fellas be grabbing at us like yo

Trying to get us going off that Patron

We sipping Grigio slow

"Well miss, you see we have a little problem!" Zack said, ignoring my furious blush and death glare. "We were kinda hoping you could help us out!"

If your neck and your wrist coordinate

Hair braided or faded okay

We can move this back to my place

It's time to migrate

"And how do you expect me to help sir?" She asked, folding her arms.

From my car into the club, we migrate

From the bar to V.I.P., we migrate

From the party to the afterparty, migrate

Afterparty to hotel, migrate

"Well you see, its my friend's birthday and we were kinda hoping to get him laid tonight," Zack said gesturing at me.

My mouth failed me at this point and I just stood gawking at the whole lot of them, dumbstruck. How could they do this to me?

As we proceed getting buzzed the envious ones

Hating but they can't take they eyes off us

But we don't see none of that

They playing my jam and the floor is packed

So y'all need to migrate up out the door

The mother fuckers! I was so gonna get my own back for this.

Instead of calling us a bunch of perverts and having us thrown out the girl looked at me, her red eyes showing interest.

We clicking glasses, compliments of the club

We raise they status so you know they show us love

Everywhere we go they gon' flock

Them boys migrate to where it's hot, it's hot, it's hot

"Well if your friend has this problem, do tell me why he isn't speaking himself?" She asked.

I was already clammed up, now I was about to swoon from pressure.

See, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a stick-up-your-ass. I'm actually- Fuck, this is gonna turn into one of them introspective, self-realisation soliloquoys isn't it? Might as well get it done. I'm actually as shy as Casper the ghost!

Soon as we walk through the door

Fellas be grabbing at us like yo

Trying to get us going off that Patron

We sipping Grigio slow

"Don't listen to them," I managed to get out, my voice only a decibel above a whisper as my _friends _sniggered.

She just looked at me.

If you're inked up, thugging, that's like I like

I spotted your Lamborghini outside

Obviously boy, you're qualified

Otherwise, migrate

"Look baby, its not that I don't want to, its just that," she glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. "Well, its 10pm right now. There's still three hours of service left, so if I were to do this I would probably be missing for anywhere from five minutes to two hours-"

Giggles at that.

"-so I'd be missing out on a lot of tips! So if you want me to get with you-"

She leaned in closer.

"You better make it worth my while."

_From my car into the club, we migrate_

_From the bar to V.I.P., we migrate_

_From the party to the afterparty, migrate_

_Afterparty to hotel, migrate_

A _prostitute?!_ Oh fuck no! I was not doing it for the first time with a prostitute! Fuck Zack- fuck Zell- fuck Irvine- Fuck this bitch- fuck Seventh Heaven- Fuck this crazy girl music that's strangely turning me on! Fuck everything!

"Deal!" Zack exclaimed, slamming 100 gil on the table.

"If that's what it takes for Cloud to finally get some I'll gladly contribute!" Zell mimicked Zack.

"I ain't gonna lie sweetie, I'd much rather take you home myself. But I live to help the needy, and Cloud's more needy than me right now!" Irvine shouted, slamming his own bill on the table.

I gazed at all three of them in horror, the girl looked at the cash on the table, then whipped it up and put in her mini-skirt pocket.

"Cissnei! I'm outta here, cover for me!" She shouted to another waitress with curly red hair.

"Well, let's go then," she said to us.

"Alrighty then!" Zack said, triumphantly standing up.

"Wait! Just hold up here!" I shouted. "Are fucking crazy?" I snarled at Zack. "You can't just fucking make a decision like that on MY behalf! And how the fuck are we gonna do it anyway? We share a fucking room unless you're a voyeur?"

"I'll stay over at these two's place," Zack replied calmly, patting my head, as if I was a dog that had just learnt to play dead. "Have fun," he smirked before leading the other two out sniggering unbearably.

I turned to look helplessly at the girl.

XXX

Having no alternative, I had taken here back to mine and Zack's apartment. She hadn't spoken a word to me the entire time. Now that we were out of the bar, I could see her better.

She was beautiful, her face was sculpted to perfection, with a straight nose, high forehead and cheekbones and a strong, yet feminine jawline. Most intriguing of all were her red eyes, I know they're supposed to represent evil, but hers looked so soft and kind.

I had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that she was sex for hire.

I let her in to my apartment and just watched as she strode in, she was still wearing that cow-girl fetish outfit that accentuated and exaggerated her every movement.

"Look, I'm sorry about what the guys said back there, they were just being assholes, if you wanna leave you can. And you can keep the money okay?" I said in a rush, the awkwardness was killing me.

She whipped to look at me. "You're not...interested in me?"

"No no, its just- argh this is fucking peer pressure man," I shouted, clutching at my head. " I don't wanna do this!"

She stared at me for a second. "You're not gay are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no!" I said, horrified. "I like girls! I swear!"

"But you...don't wanna have sex with me?" She asked. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was nervous herself.

"Its not that!" I protested. "In fact I'd love to have sex with you! You're beautiful, any guy in his right mind would wanna get it on with you!"

Realising what I had just said, I stopped talking. No doubt she was gonna slap me and storm out for offending her. I'm really bad with these kinda situations. Using the hand was so much less complicated. Why did Zack make me wanna cheat on the hand after eight years of faithfull relations?

"So they weren't kidding," she breathed. "This...really is your first time isn't it?"

I hung my head, dejected. "Yeah it is." I half expected her to laugh, tease and leave.

"Well with looks like yours, I have to assume that its out of choice," was all she said. I looked up to see her peering at me with interest.

I'm not gonna lie. I guess I am good looking. I mean chicks dig blue eyes. But my hair's a blonde mass, I can never get the fucking thing to lie flat! I love my hair, but its a pain in the dick!

Shit! We're drifting!

"Yeah, I just never saw any reason to follow the crowd," I said with a shrug and a half-hearted smile.

"So even if I walked out now, you wouldn't tell your friends that we did it?"

"Nope," I said sincerely. "Its just not my style."

She walked towards me and nodded. "I see."

I felt my cheeks burn as she stared at me. Before I knew what was happening, she had gently thrown her arms across my neck. I instictively grabbed hold of her back.

I was staring into her eyes, as she stared into mine. She pulled me closer, I wanted to resist, to push her off, but my body had other ideas. Almost of their own accord, my hand pulled her as well, my eyes closed and my lips parted as I leaned into her. Our lips met. And she gently prodded my mouth open with her tongue before she began exploring my mouth with it.

I began to reciprocate, tentatively at first, but gaining confidence. I felt her amrs leave my neck. I thought she was pulling away, but she simply removed her sleeveless leather vest and tossed it aside before resuming the kiss.

Was this right? I heard Reno once say that prostitutes never kiss. He said they don't like to do anything emotionally attaching. But here was this one kissing me passionately.

I was at a total loss, especially when she broke the kiss and began to kiss my neck, being sure to leave a little present there for me.

"A little something for you're friends," she said with a chuckle, before seizing my lips before I could protest.

I don't know how long we kissed for but it seemed like ages. Soon her hands had moved under my shirt, and rubbed the skin on my back. Her touch sent shivers along my spine; electrifying in its intensity. Breathing heavily, she began to unbutton her corset, from the bottom up. I held my breath as it fell away, exposing her ample, but firm breasts with two pink nipples standing proudly on end. I barely had time to enjoy the sight as she turned from me and walked with agonising slowness to the bed, unbuckling her belt as she did so. All that was left covering her modesty was the tiny leather mini. She kicked off her boots, and slowly slid her skirt off showing me her creamy and firm buttocks. She lay on the bed and turned to face me. The sight of her laying naked on the bed nearly led my knees to buckle.

The look on her face was all the invitation I needed. I stripped off my clothing and allowed the restriction on my hard on to ease. Finally free my penis pointed at the ceiling, her eyes immediately on it, she stayed at me like a lioness stalking her prey. I kept my hands on the bed as we started kissing.

She gently took my hands in hers and laid them on her breasts. The feel of the soft flesh nearly made me cave. I felt the sticky, clear precum exit my head. She began to move my hands in circles massaging her breasts.

She was teaching me. Showing me how to please a woman. Soon I got the feel for it and even took the initiative to take one hardened nipple between my fingers and tweak it. An audible moan escaped her soft pink lips. She threaded her fingers through my hair and gently pulled my head towards her chest.

I understood what she wanted and opened my mouth, eagerly taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking on it. Her back arched in pleasure as I suckled and massaged the other. I switched over and wrapped my free hand around her back, pulling her closer.

She lay on her back, I followed her, she gently pushed my head down. I obliged, kissing and licking her flat stomach. Still she urged me to go lower. I arrived at the center of her being. I gently laid a finger on it. She nodded. I slowly inserted a digit inside, her sharp intake of breath urging me on. Soon her breaths became moans and I found my fingers moisened with her inner juices.

She pushed my head towards her opening. I gently kissed her nether lips. Before putting my tongue into her warm folds. She gasped, placing her hand on my shoulder she made stroking motions with her fingers. I mirrored her actions with my tongue. Revelling in her warm wetness.

She cried out the her fingers digging into my skull. My cock nearly exploded, but I managed to hold it in. I positioned myself to finally lose my virginity, but she stopped me. I looked at her in surprise, but she sat up and began kissing my neck and placed her hands on my chest, slowly circling. She worked her way lower, sucking briefly on my own pink nipples. I arched my back closing my eyes at the sensation. Zack was right, this was amazing!

She kissed each of my prominant abs in turn and kissed the head of my penis, which twitched at the soft touch. She ran her tongue down the faint treasure trail of blonde hair I had. Then licked my sac, taking it in her mouth, she sucked on my balls, watching her mouth go I moaned loudly. She was teasing me and wasn't done yet. She ran her tongue the length of my shaft and even traced a line down my inner thigh before finally taking me inside her mouth.

The feeling I was getting went straight to my head. My already heavy breathing turned into fast paced moans. My eyes were beginning to roll under my closed eyelids.

Quick as a flash she let me go, but then took the area just under the head between her thumb and fore-finger and squeezed gently. Instantly the need to release left, but I was done playing. She gave me another sizable hickey on my chest as I pinned her down and entered her.

The feeling! Pleasure the likes of which I had never experienced before surged through every fibre of me!

After a few minutes of fast strokes, she suddenly spoke. "Pull out!"

Her voice brought me back to reality, fearing the consequence if I didn't listen, I pulled out and finished on the sheets next her.

Exhausted I collapsed on top of her. "I'm sorry that was too fast huh?" I said in embarassment.

Zack said that once their job was over, the prostitute usually left immediately. But she was still laying under me, her hands on my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a smile. "We have all night!"

"But what about your job and tips?" I asked, astounded.

"Let me worry about that," she said, rolling me over, so that our positions were reversed. "Class is still in session."

This was one course I was determined to get an A for!


	4. This Is NOT What I Signed Up For

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Patting myself on the back because I fooled ya! I'm surprised at the mentions and how many of you had that little misconception. This chapter oughta set things right! Again thank you for all the feedback! Its highly appreciated!

_**CLOUD**_

A faint rustling roused me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the girl had left the bed.

She stood, her slim silhouette moving slowly as she tried to put her clothes on as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake me.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked groggily. I was fucking pooped. We had done it five times the previous night. She had coaxed me, gently encouraging me, teaching me many different ways to please a woman.

"Yeah, some people got eight am classes, others? They gotta get up for work," she said, turning around to give me a smile.

"You'll probably want more money for the rest of the night," I said, quickly reaching for my pants for my wallet.

She waved me down. "No that isn't necessary, but now that you mention it!" She reached into her bra, pulling out the 300 gil she had earned from my friends. "Here, my birthday gift to you," she said brightly tossing it onto the dresser.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. "Isn't it against your policy or something?"

The question was so dumb I could have kicked myself, but I didn't even have the energy.

"What? Oh!" She slapped her forehead. "Listen handsome, I'm not a whore!"

"You're not?" I asked, truly caught off guard.

She nodded. "Yup, not a hooker."

"But then- the money? Why did you?"

"I saw those guys teasing you," she explained. "It was obvious you didn't want anything to do with it. I figured someone oughta teach those assholes a lesson. So now they're all 100 gil poorer, and your 300 richer!"

"But, why didn't you keep it?" I asked, still reeling from the revelation. She wasn't a prostitute! So that meant...

"Well, it was obvious you didn't want to do it, so I was just gonna hang out here for an hour or so."

"So you had no intention of sleeping with me?" I asked, still shocked.

"Don't get me wrong! You're cute, baby," she said. "But yeah, I figured if explained things to you, we could've played a video game or something, but then..."

She broke off, as though shy to express herself.

"But then..." I pressed, I had to know.

"When I found out you weren't planning on lying or exaggerating anything...I was interested," she said slowly. "Sorry, I'm not really good at saying things like this, but point is we did it alright! I had a great time, obviously you did too!"

I blushed, no need to remind me, just the thought of last night was making little Cloud sniff the air. Down boy!

"Was I..." I had to know. Did I suck in bed?

She smiled. "Were you any good?" She finished for me. I gulped and nodded. "It wasn't bad, you were a little- _enthusiastic. _But I enjoyed it, it seems like almost everyone in Midgar is a seasoned pro, it was refreshing to have someone inexperienced-"

She broke off, as if she was embarassed to admit something. "Well its over now! I need to get going, got stuff to do!"

She made to leave, but I sprang out of the bed. Modesty was no issue, she had probably seen everything and probably knew my body better than anyone. "But what...what am I supposed to do with _this?"_ I said, grabbing the money. I was grabbing at straws here. All I knew was that I didn't want her to leave.

"Its money," she said, looking at it. "You take it and you buy stuff with it. I'm sure there's something a neat college guy like you would like!"

I deflated and sat on the bed. I was almost waiting for the sound of a slamming door.

It never came, she stood rooted to the spot. She was looking at the door, but she made no move to open it.

"How'd you know I was in college?" I asked to cover the silence.

"Spotted a calculus textbook on a shelf somewhere," she answered shortly, but she still never moved.

I nodded, unable to think of anything but her. It was a one night stand, but why did I feel so drawn to this girl and I didn't even know her name?! And why hadn't she left yet?

I heard her draw in a long breath. "So...you a science type huh?"

"Yeah, I like learning how things work, why they work and stuff!"

I was rambling but I couldn't take my eyes off her, not even concentrating on what I was saying.

"Like what kind of things?" She asked.

"All kinds of things. First principle of mechanics, does it move, why does it move and how does it move?"

She nodded. "I have to leave."

I hung my head. "I know."

"I'm going now."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't catch your name."

That seemed to shake her reverie. "It doesn't matter," she said, turning around to give me a smile. "You won't be seeing me again. Thanks again."

With that she walked to the door, I saw her hand shake as she opened it. "Well see ya Spike! Was great having sex with you! And happy birthday!"

And then she was gone.

XXX

_**TIFA**_

I walked quickly out of the apartment building. As hard as I tried not to look back, my mind and my heart screamed for me to do it.

What the hell? I had sex before, a lot of guys that were better than him, not that he was horrible, I had spoken the truth to him. But never had I felt like this before.

It was his face, his eyes. So...innocent, untouched by all the cruelty of the world. Not like anyone I ever saw before.

I irritably slapped the back of my head, I was acting like a pussy.

Great, and now I was late for work on top of everything.

Shaking my head and muttering to myself I spotted a bunch of guys cat-calling me. I turned around and gave them a glare.

"That the sound you make whenever you see your mother?" I demanded. What was wrong with me?! Usually I just took it all in my stride, but right now I was confused, and for me confusion meant anger.

I checked the time, it was already nine, I was more than an hour late, there was no way I would be able to go to my day-job.

Making a descision I called up my boss.

"Hey, Yang, something came up, I'm not gonna be able to make it to work today," I said.

I could almost see his disapproving expression. "What the hell Tifa? First of all you're late I had to give the morning class to Zell!"

I raised an eyebrow. Zell was a talented student at the rec where I gave martial arts classes, but his hot-headed temperament and tendency to ramble held him back. "How did he do?"

"Terrible," I could hear the frustration in his voice. "He lost control of them within ten minutes!"

I winced, poor Zell!

"And now what am I supposed to do? You got a class in fifteen minutes! Who's gonna cover you?"

"Ask Sabin, I'm sure he'll be more than happy!"

"No good," Yang snapped. "He's got a flu and I got some admin that can't wait! Tifa I need you here!"

As much as I sympathised, I just really wasn't feeling up to. "You could always tell..."

I broke off realising just how prepostorous my suggestion was.

"Prishe?" Yang sounded hysterical. "Tifa whatever shit you been smoking get off it! How am I suppposed to rely on her?"

"I don't know Yang!" I snapped, losing my temper. "Fucking cancel the goddamn class then and offer them a free one if all you're gonna do is bitch with me!"

I knew that back-sassing my boss was not the smartest idea in the world. But hey, I was his best instructor, he could fire me but he'd suffer serious backlash.

"Fine, but its coming out of your pay!"

"Go ahead!" I shouted back and snapped my phone shut. "Asshole!"

With that taken care of, I decided to head back to my place. A small apartment in a run down complex I shared with a roommate, it was not my favourite place to be, but I needed to get somewhere to clear my head.

It didn't take me long to walk there, I pulled my keys out of my bra and opened the door. "Jane, I'm home!" I called.

I spotted my roommate in her room swiftly pakcing her stuff. "What are you doing? Going on vacation or something?" I asked.

"I'm outta here, I can't take this shit anymore!" She said hurriedly.

"You going on the run baby?"

"Yeah, from you!" She said.

"Wait what?" I snapped. What on earth was going on.

"You Tifa! You're bad news, coming home late everynight, if you even come back! Bringing in all that shit when your _friends _need a stash. Yeah, I know what goes down in that fucking bar!" She shouted, sounding as if she needed to say that for months.

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about bitch?" I snapped. This was just not gonna be my day! I was sick of life screwing me over. "You just gonna run out on me because of where I work?"

"Its not just where you work! Its you!" She snapped, zipping her suitcase and lifting it. "I have to live in fear because of you. Not know if you'll be fucking someone to keep them quiet or if we'll get raided and arrested! Sorry but I don't need this shit in my life!"

"Oh you did not just tell me I'm some kind of harlot!" I shouted, losing my temper.

"Then where the fuck were you last night?"

"Not your business!" I shouted back.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm outta here!"

She made for the door but I stood in her way.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" I nearly shrieked.

"Not my problem," she scoffed. "You got yourself into this shithole Tifa, good luck getting yourself out!"

With that she pushed past me and left, slamming the door.

With a frustrated growl, I kicked at the dingy couch we kept. Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Everything was just going wrong! I couldn't afford to keep this apartment by myself!

God, I know you don't like me, but why? Why do you have to fuck up my life at every turn?

XXX

_**AERITH**_

Elmyra had agast that I returned home so late in the evening. Seeing as Tifa vanished around ten, I had to help close up, as a result it was nearly three in the morning when I got home.

Elmyra had been near-hysterical on the verge of calling the police. I managed to calm her down and assure her nothing had happened.

She soon went to bed after thoroughly cross-questioning me. I collapsed soon after.

Morning came to quickly for me. I managed to sleep-walk through most of the morning, making my bed and helping her tidy the house, before I left.

I walked over to the church and knelt amongst the flowering blooming under the loose floor-boards making sure they were getting enough sunlight and water.

I sat for a while just looking at them. Unsure what else to do to pass the time until work, I decided I might as well try and neaten up the place. There was so much to do! I decided to sweep it out using a battered old broom I found against the wall.

Time passed by quickly as I worked, before I knew it, it was six pm, I need to get to work soon.

"I'll be back," I whispered, leaving the church.

XXX

I walked into Seventh Heaven only to find that it was pretty much empty except for a couple of workers that I had met. It was still hard to believe a week had gone by.

As soon as she caught sight of me, Tifa hurried over with a big smile. "Hey babe, welcome back, how was your first night?"

"It was okay," I answered. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"That's what all of us would like to know," Dio grumbled.

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you what I told everyone else," Tifa replied giving Dio a glare. "Ask no questions, hear no lies got it? Great! Now you'll be working with Cissnei tonight so you guys better become chums!"

A pretty girl with red, shoulder-length hair smiled and walked over. "We're on bar duty tonight," she informed me. "Tomorrow we get to do tables with Tifa, so tonight's pretty chilled out!"

"Says you," I said. "I did bar duty with Dio last night, it was torture!"

She laughed. "Don't sweat it, I'll be there to help you while Dio handles the food!"

"Thanks," I said grateful to have a nicer partner tonight.

"Hey Aerith!" I turned to see Tifa leading a big black guy with one eye over. "This is Barret, anyone fucks with you call him, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you last week."

I smiled at Barret, but my jaw dropped as I saw his one arm was replaced with a silver gun.

"Yeah, usually get that reaction," Barret replied, holding it up.

"Anyway, he's here in case you run into any shit okay?" Tifa said. "Oh and here, this is tonights uniform!"

She handed me a tight black dress and tights with matching heels. Far better than that sleaze outfit from my first night. I noticed every girl was wearing a similar get up.

I headed over to change and when I returned, Cissnei was busy shining some mugs.

"Here, you get down to this too," she said, handing me a cloth. "Guests don't like dirty cups!"

"Figures," I said with a giggle. "Damn working here is like a Mob!"

For some reason, Cissnei found this hilarious. "Don't ever say that again!"

"Well why not?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, its not really my place to tell you," Cissnei answered.

I nodded. "So how's it working here day after day?"

"Its a little rough when you start but after a while it gets better!" She encouraged. "And there are perks?"

"Perks?"

"Well the pay here is horrible," she told me as the doors opened and people came filing in. "But the clientele are usually pretty fucking loaded, so they tip well!"

I nodded.

"I'd like an Elixir," a guy asked.

Cissnei quickly poured him one, and began showing me the ropes of working the bar.

I had to admit, I was beginning to enjoy myself, Cissnei was friendly and talkative and we usually quipped at each other while we worked. I was glad I at least had one friend.

XXX

_**TIFA**_

I kept myself focused on work, trying not to concentrate on the amount of sheer stress I had waiting for me as soon as I got done here.

My cheeks were starting to ache from all the fake smiling I had to do. I felt a hand slap my butt as I walked pass.

"A,B,C baby, touch my ass when your sober, D there's the door," I snapped at him. I kept an eye on the new girl. She was working good, getting along with Cissnei pretty well. I was glad, she was interesting, I wanted to talk to her more.

"How's everything going?" I asked, thankfull for a little breather, roughly two hours after service began.

"Good," she said enthusiastically.

"Listen baby, how about we go and have a little chat, we never really had the chance to interview you properly and I'd like to fix that!"

"But what about the bar?" She asked.

"Its 10 am, most of the dinner crowd is outta here, its a mellow crowd now, they just want a couple of drinks and cigars, Cissnei can handle it!" I answered leading her aside.

We sat down on an unoccupied table. "Listen, sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you after you got here," I said.

"Its no problem," Aerith replied. "Why did you want to speak to me."

"I guess, you look pretty much outta your element here," I told her. "Its obvious you don't know how things go down here."

"No, I don't," she admitted. "It is kinda overwhelming."

"Listen, how about you and me go out after all of this is done," I suggested, not knowing why I wanted to speak more with her.

"I don't think my grandmother would like me staying out that late," she said uncertainly.

"Look, you can say no, I promise not get offended," I said with a laugh.

"No, really! I would love to get to know you better, but she's kinda...protective."

"Rough childhood?" I asked.

"No, I met her a few days ago."

"A few days ago? And she's already locking you down?" I said unable to stop a giggle. "Damn girl, you got it bad!"

She smiled. "I don't really think so, I've had it tough the last few months."

"What happened?"

"I used to live in Icicle Inn," she said.

"Icicle Inn? Wow that's a cool place from what I heard!"

"Yeah, I used to go to med-school, but I dropped out."

"Oh," I said, raising an eyebrow. "That's...interesting."

"You're not gonna ask why?" She asked, sounding surprised.

I shrugged. "If you wanted to tell me, you would have."

I heard a couple of raised voices and saw the boss hurrying to the back rooms.

"Oh shit," I muttered, standing up.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked, also getting to her feet.

"Trouble," I replied, running after them.

XXX

_**AERITH**_

I hurried after Tifa to the backrooms. The scene I saw was not pretty. I meant to go forward, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back in to the shadows.

Three men in black suits stood in the room, one of them holding a gun. He also had a knife jutting out of his gut.

"I've had enough of this fucking bullshit!" Gun said.

"Put the fucking gun down idiot!" Another snapped. "Your just gonna cause more shit!"

"I don't fucking care anymore!" Gun said, sounding a bit hysterical now. "I want out!"

"You know as well as I do, once you get in, there's no getting out!" The other guy said.

"Tifa, what the fuck is going on here? Who are these people?" I hissed. I was now shaken enough to say the word.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hissed back.

"You're wrong," he whispered. "There is one way out!"

He pointed the gun at his head.

"No!" One said, pushing him, but he was too late.

I shrieked as the gun went off. The man had managed to stop him from shooting the brain, but he had instead shot his nose off.

"Oh my god!" Tifa shouted running forward.

I followed soon after. "Tifa, call an ambulance," one ordered.

"Might as well call the fucking morgue!" Another said.

"No wait, I think I can help him!" I said kneeling beside him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The first guy, an elder man with brown hair and glasses asked, looking at Tifa.

"Boss, meet Aerith. Aerith, this is Mr Fuhito," Tifa said quickly. "Aerith did time at med-school!"

"I need someone to hold his nose open so his cavaty doesn't collapse, while I hand this knife injury!"

"Tifa! Handle it!" Fuhito said, scooting over.

"What the fuck? Why not just let him fucking die like the rest?" Tifa asked.

I briefly registered how calm they all were acting. Like this was nothing out of the ordinary. No time to ponder on that! The man was losing blood fast!

"Tifa, if he doesn't die we got less backlash! Handle it!"

Tifa, her face full of disgust did as she was told.

"He looks dead to me," the remaining guy said, easily lighting a cigarette.

"No he's breathing!" I cut across him. "I need something to staunch this wound!"

"Tifa-"

"I'm here, holding a guy's fucking nasal passage open, and I'm thinking that's gotta be enough! You do it!"

"I can't!"

"Just do it! One of you!" I said desperately.

"Alright," Fuhito said, doing it. "Have you called an ambulance?"

"What's the fucking point?"

"Just fucking do it!" Three angry voiced shouted at him.

"Jeez alright!" He said pulling out his cellphone. "He still looks dead to me though!"

XXX

About fifteen minutes later the paramedics pulled up.

They quickly ran in and pulled the guy onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I watched Mr Fuhito speak briefly with one of them and hand him some money.

He walked back to me, and looked at me up and down. I was covered in blood, my hands looked as if I could never get the stains off.

"Get yourself cleaned up and back to work," he said, sounding kind. "We'll see if we can get you a new uniform."

He paused then patted my shoulder. "You did good Aerith!"

I just stared straight ahead, unable to believe what had just happened. Who were these people? And just what kind of clientele did Seventh Heaven host?


	5. Gratitude

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_whew! Got out another chapter! Okay, first off this is the last update in quick succession. I think I'm gonna be doing it at 1 week intervals from now on, probably on a Sunday! And Happy Belated Valentines! I actually had a threesome this Valentines! Me, myself and I! Yup, I'm probably gonna die a bachelor, ah well life must go on!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

The Amazing Rydia! Thank you! I'm actually planning on re-doing Strange Clouds, just a bit of editting, I re-read it and realised its pretty crap! So I'm gonna tweak it a little, add more description and try and fix the disjointed ideas and stuff.

Not Your Average Tomboy: I can't answer your question, but the story will do it for you! Probably in chapter 6 or so. This is just a small CloTi treat for everyone. Yeah, I tend to base Tifa more on her Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia versions (she's marginally more feisty there!)

HazzaTL3: you know how people tend to exaggerate when they're upset. No Tifa isn't a whore, by loads of men, I probably as much as the average woman living on her own does. Nothings wrong with some sex, but I actually have a bit of a plot point that adresses that particular issue in detail a little later, so I don't wanna give too much away.

Again thanks everyone and hope y'all had a great Valentines

XXX

_**TIFA**_

I rested my aching head on the desk as I looked into the night. I checked my watch, midnight. Letting out a tired sigh, I glanced over at the crisp yellow envelope on the desk.

I looked again at the outside. No stars glittered and no moon glowed. It seemed as if my piece of shit ex-room mate was right and my soul was as black as outside. Only harsh artificial lamps gave the streets any light.

Then I thought of the young man. Was it wrong of me to come onto him like that? I felt as if I had stolen something from him.

Desperate for something to do I siezed the envelope and left my apartment.

XXX

I knocked on the door. Aerith had mentioned she lived with her grandmother so I tried to be as quiet as I could.

The house was in total darkness, I had to admit it was a pretty sweet-looking place, for the slums at least. I saw a dim light flicker on behind the door and a faint scuffling as someone approached the door.

I quickly checked myself, just in case the girl's grandma decided to open the door. Denim shorts, high heels and a decent white shirt with short sleeves with my hair tied back. I was dressed semi-modest so it would have to do.

Thankfully it was Aerith who opened the door. I noticed her hair was loose for the first time and she was wearing a set of pyjamas.

"Tifa? What's the matter?" She asked, looking surprised to see me.

"Hey, can we take this inside?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh? Sure," she said, opening the door and stepping back. "My grandmother's asleep in the back," she said hurriedly, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"So what's up?" She asked me folding her arms. I watched her in the dim light. Shorter than me, she almost cowered, gathering her arms around herself. Her eyes were lined and she looked deflated. The night's earlier events clearly plagued her.

"Well, we got a call a few minutes ago from the hospital, they said that the guy lived by a nose!"

"Wait! You mean-"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "You saved that guy's life!"

"No, no!" She said walking to a corner of the hallway. "It was pure luck that he survived! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Well, anyway luck or not, Mr and Mrs Fuhito decided to give you this!" I said, pulling the envelope from my back pocket and holding it out.

"What is this?" She said taking it from me and gazing at it intently.

"Think of it as a gratuity," I suggested brightly.

"Tifa?" She said looking at me. "I can't accept this! Its not right!"

How was I supposed to explain this to her. "Look, Mrs Fuhito will consider it..._impolite _If you don't take it!"

"Well then I'm just gonna have to be impolite."

"Look, rule number one of working at Seventh Heaven: you don't mess with Mrs Fuhito! Get it? You do not fuck with Elfe!"

"I'm not fucking with her, I just don't want her money!" Aerith stated calmly.

Suddenly noticing something off with her, I leaned forward. "Are you high?" I asked.

"What? No!" She sputtered.

"Because you're looking a little fucked up right now babe," I said, staring at her.

"No, no! No! I'm not fucked up! You see, I've been fucked up, but this?" She said, pointing at her face. "This is not fucked up!"

I nodded as if agreeing with her, then giggled. "Come on, what did you take?"

"I didn't take anything! I just drank two glasses of wine and a valium!" She admitted.

"Valium?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, want some?" She asked.

Her tone was so genuine I had to stop myself from openly laughing at her. "Who the fuck takes valium anymore?"

"So what do you have?" She asked.

"Oh trust me, I got something much better than that!" I assured her. "But I don't think it matters what I got."

"Well why not?"

"Take it from me babe, if you look like this after two glasses of cheap wine and valium, who knows what the stronger stuff will do to you! So trust me, you don't wanna know what I got!"

She looked at me dubiously. I quickly shoved the envelope in her hand. "Look just take it and buy stuff with it, because that's what money's for okay?"

She tried to protest but I shot her down. She glanced nervously at the door where her grandmother slept.

"You ever get tired of this place?" I asked her, with sudden inspiration.

"Its nice to be with her and all, but it gets a bit much sometimes," she relented. "Like she's pretty much all up in my business."

"Say, how'd you like to move in with me, I'm looking for a room mate," I suggested.

"Move in with you?" She said, she laughed at the very notion. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't think she'd take it too well. I mean I only just got here!"

"You said she's been living alone for years! I'm sure she's just as eager to get you out of her hair as you are to get her out of yours!" I said. "Please! Just think about it! My last room mate flew the coop and I can't afford to keep the place myself! Its real near the bar too!"

She still looked unconvinced. "I'm just not so sure about leaving Elmyra!"

"You'll be able to visit her everyday if you want!" I said quickly. "Look, I'm not saying make a decision now! But think about it! Whether you say yes or no, it won't change anything!"

She nodded unsure.

"Okay, now you just make sure you use that money wisely! Don't spend it on any more cheap wine and valium okay? Bye!" I said, brightly stepping outside with a quick wave, seeing her look at the envelope in her hands once more.

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

_There's a special place in hell for people who dress up for 8 am classes, _I thought irritably staring at a couple of geared up students.

I had gotten little sleep the previous night. For some reason that woman from the last week was invading my dreams! I couldn't get her out of my head than I could get my hair to lay flat! This was bullshit! I had work to do! Bursars to please! Goddamn it!

I tried to shake my head clear of all the crap swirling around inside it. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on Professor Hojo and what he was saying.

Some shit about Mako and its uses. The man spoke as if he were possessed! He was more interested in complaining about how the university high-ups wouldn't allow him to conduct research within human biology. Geez look at him!

The guy's hair was practically dribbling with oil! Seriously, you could slick up an entire car-engine with the amount of grease in the old geezer's hair! And what's with those pouchy eyes? Does he like, store stuff in there?

And don't even get me started on his hunchback? I could actually see him caressing his experiments and crooning "_precious!"_ just like Smeogle

Car-lube? mass storage under eyes? Weirdly distorted Quasimodo? Yup Smiggie's quite a guy!

Bored with watching Hojo, I let my eyes scan the classroom. There he was! My nemesis! Or at least he would be if he even knew who the fuck I was: Rufus Shinra.

Look at him, all dressed up in his snazzy designer gear, with his blonde hair all slicked back. Girls fawning over him, even in Hojo's crazy classroom. I hated the bastard and didn't even know why! Maybe it was the way his face was always twisted into a sneer? Or how his voice always sounded condescending? Point is: he's a motherfucker. Plain and simple, no explanation needed. Now can I go back to hating him in peace without everyone reading this judging me?!

I noticed a really cold looking guy a few rows behind Rufus with a huge ass scar across his face. Despite the fading, but still sever warmth, he was dressed in full black leather with a fur-ruffled bomber jacker. I was sweating just looking at the guy! I noticed a sweet looking girl in blue hanging onto his arm with a syrupy look on her face.

Wait wasn't she? No, it can't be! For one thing she was dressed way too conservatively, and her black hair was streaked and she looked a little more Asian than that woman.

Damn, why was I thinking of her again? Just when I think she's outta my head, she worms her way back in! I've got half a mind to find her and tell her its impolite to invade other people's dreams! And then we'll ride happily into the sunset and fuck each others brains out!

Wait! Why the hell am I thinking that? Dammit Cloud, get your fucking head out of the gutter! Was it just physical lust that was doing this to me? Was it _normal _for a guy to obsess over the girl he lost his virginity to?

"Dude! What the fuck? Concentrate!" Zack hissed at me, bringing me back to Gaia with a tremendous slam.

"Sorry! Just dosed off a little for a while!"

"Dude, you were staring openly at that girl for the last ten minutes! She's looking pretty creeped out!"

He was right, the girl was looking very nervous, though she was trying her best to look away from me.

I angrily shook my head and stared resolutely at Smeogle's dirty face. I managed to pass the rest of the class by, by writing everything Hojo said on my notebook.

"Dude, really you losing it or something?" Zack asked me as we filed out of the class.

"I'm not so sure I even had it to begin with," I replied. "Look I don't even wanna talk about this, let's just go back to the dorm."

"Its only ten!" Zack said, sounding outraged.

"We're free from ten to twelve on Mondays!" I snapped.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna hang out here or something?"

"No, I wanna go to the dorm!"

"Well why?"

"Because I want to!" I snarled and hurried off.

I managed to walk into my dorm room and toss my bag unceremoniously onto the floor as Zack barged in after me.

"I dunno what the hell's gotten into you lately! You daze off in Hojo's class, you stare at a girl non-stop and you start having PMS!"

"Look I'm just having a bad day alright?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"This about that girl?" My head snapped up in attention.

"No, of course its not!" I said vehemently. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well first off you've been acting weird since your birthday, and secondly your reaction gave it away," Zack was not shouting. He was speaking to me calmly, as if he understood exactly what was happening. Bastard, why did he have to be so knowledgeable?

"I don't know what the fuck it is Zack! I think I'm going crazy! I can't get her outta my head!" I exploded. All the weeks frustration and confusion came pouring out.

"Easy dude, shit like this happens. Your case is just a little special is all," Zack said, patting me

"Special?" I was stumpted by that one. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is," Zack scratched the back of his head. "Well, she's kinda a _prostitute!"_

"What? Aww hell!" I slapped the back of my head. I had neglected to tell Zack the truth about the whole prostitute thing. Now was as good a time as any I suppose...

"Say whaaaaaaaaaat?" Zack exclaimed. "She tricked us!"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" I said, getting some grim satisfaction out of his reaction.

"But- why didn't you tell me?" Zack sounded so hurt, I was almost convinced.

"Serves you right bitch! Messing with me like that!"

"I'm gonna pretend like you never said," Zack said quickly. "So you mean to tell me that, you are actually developing feelings for her?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be such a wreck now would I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well now, what's this about feelings?"

I groaned and slapped my forehead as the red-headed chum-bucket himself just barged into the room like he owned it!

"Not now Reno!" I snarled, trying my best not to lose my cool.

"Listen bro, Cloud's really not in a mood to deal with you right now," Zack tried.

"What? Everyone's always in a mood for me!" The obnoxious piece of turd said. "So I take it, Spikey finally manned up and got some huh?"

"Why, why God?" I groaned. "I know you don't like me, but I never did anything to deserve this!"

"You're bordering on blasphemy there yo!" Reno quipped.

"Spell blasphemy?" I shot back.

His red eyebrows knotted in concentration. "Whatever I'm not an English major!"

"Remind me what it is your studying again Reno." Curse Zack and his curiosity.

"Bachelor of Computer Science, if you must know! So, she hot?" Reno demanded.

"You could fry bacon on her," Zack replied with a shrug.

"Sweeeeeet! So what's the catch?" Reno demanded.

"Catch?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, she blind, retarded or have a severe case of bipolar?" Reno asked, lounging on the couch.

"100% healthy," I said irritably.

"Well then, that leaves one fatal flaw!" Reno said knowledgeably. "Her taste sucks!"

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Its more a question of what's right with him!"

"You're a prick!"

"You're a douche bag!"

"Well you're a pussy!"

"Personally," Reno said. "I've never found being called a pussy an insult. Pussy is great! So it should really be compliment!"

"And you're a perv too," I sighed in exasperation. Why was the dude so fucking annoyince. He's even worse than that irritating nun girl and her nagging voice. What was her name again? Shelinda?

"Well, enlightening as this was, I got better things to do than hang around you losers so adios!" Reno said hopping off his seat and strutting out.

Zack gave me an apologetic look and shrugged.

A smirk wormed its way onto my face. "Betcha 20 gil Reno doesn't know how to spell 'enlightening'!"

XXX

_**AERITH**_

"So they paid you out?" Cissnei asked as we walked down the crowded street.

I had needed someone to confide in, about everything! The wounded man, the discovery of the clientele, the money. I couldn't exactly tell Elmyra, I can imagine the look on her face! She'd freak out! That left Cissnei.

"I'm supposed to think of it as a gratuity," I corrected.

"In other words, they're paying you to keep your mouth shut," Cissnei stated.

Damn, why did she have to hit the nail on the head? Yeah, I decided that conservativeness and Midgar don't really go together. So fuck it, I'm gonna curse now. Its not like it matters, everyone here does it so often its almost like a slang. My mom would probably wash my mouth out with some if she learnt what a potty mouth I've turned into.

"Well, I guess you could say it like that," I let on.

"So it looks like you've finally figured out the kind of people that go there," Cissnei said.

"Well not really," I spoke slowly. "I mean I get that they're dangerous, but I still don't know who exactly they are!"

Cissnei looked at me like I was retard. Y'know, that look you give a sick kid, pity mixed with disdain. Bitch!

"Well, its pretty much like the Mafia, I guess, but they have a name."

"Really? And what's that?"

"They call themselves AVALANCHE, but don't go saying that name loudly, you'll end up to your ears in shit, if people catch wind of this!" She warned.

"Alright, alright! I get it, don't tell people who we serve. Damn I coulda just gone to another bar!" I thought out loud.

Cissnei scoffed. "Please if you can find me a bar in Midgar that isn't connected, I'll find you one that doesn't serve alcohol!"

"Why couldn't I have worked at a Wutainese restuarant or something?" I wondered.

"Nah, Wutainese don't tip."

"Hooters?"

Cissnei gave a loud guffaw at that.

I smiled. "Okay, okay," I said covering my chest with my arms. "So I'm lacking in that department! It doesn't mean you need other skills right?"

"Aerith, Hooters has big boobs on their pre-requisites!"

"You're kidding!"

"No way, flat chested ladies are a no-no!"

"Great make fun of the poorly-endowed girl!"

We both giggled at the sheer amount of nonsense we were talking. I was surprised at how well I was taking everything that had happened so far. I mean blood doesn't freak me out, but I had never seen anything like that happen before and it was a chilling experience. I suppose the more I thought about it, the worse I'd feel, so I just pushed it to the borders of my mind as myself and Cissnei walked down the street and chatted.

"Seriously though, the guy shot off his nose?" Cissnei asked.

"Yup! One minute he's all 'I'm sick of this bullshit!' and the next he's on the floor with his nose blown off!"

"Blood boogers!"

"That's disgusting!"

"No seriously! Having no nose can have its benefits!" Cissnei laughed.

"Oh really? Such as?" I asked, laughing along with her.

"Well if you got the flu, you don't have to keep blowing all the green stuff out! Just dab dab and finish!"

"That is sick!"

"Yeah, so like everytime your nose pisses you off you just go boom and its gone!"

I laughed as we walked, Cissnei pantomiming shooting off her nose as we did so

XXX

Stupid Reno, stupid Zack, stupid Hojo, stupid apartment without any goddamn ice-cream!

Judge all you want, right now I don't give a shit! I just want some fucking ice cream and what the hell does Zack tell me?

"We don't have any!"

"We bought some yesterday," I had growled.

"Well I kinda..."

"Awww hell!" I fumed before storming out.

So now here I am, grumbling a little as I shopped the aisles. Really, I thought I had skipped the angst stage in my life. Throughout my teenage years, my life was pretty stress-free and uncomplicated. Okay, losing my parents, that had been a hard thing for me, but I got past that quickly. But now it seemed it was coming to hit me with a bang! At the ripe old age of twenty-one, I'm getting hit by a tsunami-sized wave of angst!

I angrily stalked through the aisle not even watching where I was going, I heard a shocked yelp as I collided with a wall of solid flesh.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" It shouted.

I looked up to add an insult of my own, but words failed me the second I saw who it was.

"Well, looks like we meet again," the girl said with an unsure smile.

Even though I wanted to see her again and probably went through the scenario a dozen times in my head, I still clammed up at the sight of her.

"Lost your voice since we last met?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I gulped, trying to moisen my dry throat. "No, I can still talk."

"That's a relief," she said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, trying to lean coolly against the aisle. Dumb question, I know!

She held up a loaf of bread. "Girl's gotta eat!"

"Yeah, of course you do!" I said awkwardly. "I still don't know your name."

She laughed. "I already told you it doesn't matter!"

"You also said I'd never see you again," I countered, now gaining confidence.

"Fair enough," she said.

Damn! Even her voice sounded musical. Trying to avoid the hundreds of voices yelling "_GAAAAAAAAAAAY!" _in my head. This banter was killing me!

"Look, I know you probably don't wanna see me again and you probably think I'm some naïve fool, but I wanna get to know you better!" I blurted out.

Her smile seemed to fall, but she caught it in time and shook her head as she regarded me sadly. "Its not that I don't want to get to know you better, but I don't think it'll work."

She turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her arm. No! I was not letting her go so easily this time.

"Why not? Why won't you even give me a chance!"

"Because!" She said, she looked conflicted. She could of easily broken my grip, seeing as I held her loosely, trying not to hurt her. "Were...were from different worlds! You're a great guy with this whole promising future shpeel, and me? I'm a out on my luck girl, you don't need someone like me fucking up your life!"

"You won't be fucking up my life-"

"Look girls like me, don't belong with guys like you," she interupted. "Girls like me don't live happily ever after, got it?"

She tried to leave, but my hand was still on her arm.

"I'm not asking you to love me, no one can ask you that. I'm not even asking you to date me," I said quietly, not knowing why I was saying so much sense. "I just want to get to know you better, just so I know we didn't just have meaningless sex!"

"Its called a one night stand, babe," she replied softly. "We hook-up, we fuck and we forget. I'm sorry your first time couldn't be with some really beautiful, amazing girl, but its over now. You need to move on."

"Its not about that!" I said, I needed her to see it, to make her understand! "I don't want this to be just a one night stand! I want to know that, it is meaningless!"

She looked at me for a second, I half-expected her to laugh at me for holding on to childish ideals.

"You're...serious aren't you!"

"What gave that away?"

"Sarcasm huh? Well I can't promise anything, but okay, we can at least try to get to know each other. I suppose I owe you that much!" She relented.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me," I started.

"That's not what I meant! I guess a part of me does want this to be more than just a fling," she said looking away.

I hurriedly let go of her arm, she seemed surprised that I did so, but said nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," I said.

"Tifa."

"Huh?"

"My name, its Tifa!"

Feeling embarassed, I stuck out my hand. "Cloud."

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"Likewise," I replied with the same expression.

"Well I'm going now," she said.

"Not gonna freeze up again are you?"

"Sense of humour too? I like that!" She said with another smile, before she walked away.

MOTHERFUCKAAAAAAAAA!


	6. A Question of A Man

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hello everyone! Whew! I'm finished! University is back with a bang and driving me bonkers! Still I managed to get this done thankfully! I just love how the chapters are longer due to the multiple POV switching! I finally got in a chapter with all of the four main characters in their own personal POV. Although Zack's is a bit shorter than usual. Its still he's debut, sorta. Also note that the main plot is finally exposed, but the side-plots are also given in!

As always thank you for the reviews and hope y'all enjoy the latest and please drop another if y'all got the time! :)

XXX

_**AERITH**_

"Well, welcome to my humble abode!" Tifa said holding her arms aloft.

I giggled. Humble abode pretty muched summed up the apartment. It was nothing like my old place, or even Elmyra's house, but I guess it was inhabitable.

"I'm still kinda surprised you decided to take me up on this!" Tifa admitted, putting my bag down.

"What? Didn't think I was bold enough to move out?" I asked.

"Well...pretty much," Tifa said with a laugh.

"Bitch!" I giggled.

She raised an eyebrow. I knew she was not offended, I mean, for her bitch is almost a term of endearment. "You really started swearing a lot more."

"Most observant!" I quipped.

"I mean, I can still recall a time when you flinched everytime you heard someone say 'fuck'."

"Well, let's just say I've adapted," I said cheerfully. "How is that a problem anyway?!"

We moved to my new room and opened the suitcases.

"Well, it wouldn't be! Except that, that time was only a week ago!" She laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner!"

"So didn't your grandmother like freak out?" She asked, plopping on the bed.

"Not really," I said, beginning to unpack. "She didn't let on much, but I think she was a little sad."

"Best not to think about it, its just gonna depress you," Tifa adviced.

"Yes ma'am!" I said in a mock salute.

"Damn!" She said rolling over. "I hate it when people call me that, it makes me feel old!"

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"Twenty!"

"What? Are you serious?" I asked with genuine surprise.

"Yup! Wanna see my I.D.?"

"No kidding!" I asked, still mollified. "You're like, so mature! And independent!"

"I try," she said dismissively. "How old are you anyway? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

I blushed. "Try twenty-two!"

She nearly fell off the bed. "Damn! You fucking with me?"

"Nope! My oath to God!"

"Aha," she said. "Well I guess it pretty much changes on where you come from."

"You know...you pretty much know my entire life-story, and I don't really know that much about you," I said.

She shrugged. "Ask me something and I'll tell you."

"Well how 'bout you just wing it!" I suggested.

She sighed. "Some things are better left unsaid. I don't really enjoy talking about my life."

"Why not?" I asked, pausing my work.

"Well some of us had it easy, born with a silver spoon and all that jazz. Me? I've had it tough my whole life. Anything I wanted, I had to work for. Nothing ever got handed to me."

"Well what about your parents?"

"Mom's been dead for twelve years and my dad...he's in jail."

"Are you serious?" I asked, dropping the shirt I was folding.

Tifa nodded, she didn't seem fazed. "Yup, arson. Ran himself neck-deep in debt then ended up burning our house down for an insurance pay-out, but the idiot forgot to dispose of the evidence."

"What kind of evidence is there for arson?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I realised just how naïve I sounded.

"The bills mostly. He was almost about to declare bank-ruptcy and the building was one of the only assets he had that hadn't been re-possessed." She sounded so calm, so casual about the whole affair. Like didn't it bother her in any way?

"Doesn't that bother you in any way?" I asked.

"Not really?" She replied. "I got enough issues of my own without having to deal with other people's."

She began to stretch languidly. I suppose I wished I could be like her. Nothing ever seemed to get to her, like things often got to me. It was either that or she was really good at hiding her emotions.

She looked at me strangely, realising I was eyeing her. "What?"

"Its just that, well its your dad! He's not exactly other people!" I said.

"You're not gonna let this drop huh?" She asked. "Look, he had the balls to do the crime, now he's gotta grow the balls to do the time, he got what was coming!"

"What about AVALANCHE?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"They'll get what's coming to them too," she said. Although she did look at me suspiciously. "But until then, they pretty much pay my bills."

I nodded. "Sorry for making you say all those things," I said a little sheepishly.

"No problem!" She said. "If you can't learn from your own mistakes, learn from other's right?"

She grinned evilly at me. "Now let's talk about getting you laid!"

I groaned.

XXX

"Hey Aerith! Good to see you!" Dio said happily as I walked in with Tifa. I raised an eyebrow. For Dio, that was pretty much sweeping me off my feet!

I noticed a lot of the staff that I didn't know were smiling at me, despite the fact that the bastards were glaring me just last night. I gave Tifa a questioning look.

She giggled before answering. "I guess word got around!"

"Word? So the whole bar knows?" I asked, scandalised.

"Maybe, maybe not. My guess is that you'll be getting a lot more respect now! Just go with it!" She advised.

I shrugged and set off to work. I was on table duty tonight with both Tifa and Cissnei. I noticed a couple of patrons nearby.

"You take it!" Cissnei called, bustling around.

I nodded and walked over, grabbing a bunch of menus as I walked.

"Hello! My name's Aerith and I'll be your waitress for this evening," I spat out robotically. Tifa and the boss had insisted on utter polite formality. Personally I think its rubbish! I mean if I went to a bar, I'd like someone to ask me in a friendly manner, instead of uptight stiffness!

"So you're the new girl huh?" A elder man in a prim suit asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I said, forcing a smile.

"How's working at Seventh Heaven treating ya?" He asked conversationally.

"It's alright I suppose," I answered.

"Pull up a seat!" Another old man in a similar get up said, pushing one for me.

"No I can't! I have to work," I said as patiently as I could. Even as I said it, it occured to me then that this was pretty common. Even now, Cissnei was chatting breezily to some patrons, Tifa had actually sat down with her customers.

"Nonsense! I always tell Fuhito, the man works his girls too hard!" The man said. "Now sit with us!"

I glanced nervously around, before lowering myself on to the chair.

"So tell me, is Fuhito working you hard?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I barely see him to be honest."

"Ah! That's Fuhito! Always up to something else!" The man said jovially. "That's how you stay on top!"

"I guess it is!" I said with a nervous laugh. "Now can I get you guys anything?"

The crowd chuckled. "Well, it looks like you're not gonna be distracted! That's a good thing! Fuhito's lucky to have a girl like you!"

I smiled half-heartedly as I took their orders.

"Thank you!" I said taking their menus and turning to leave. I noticed Tifa watching me closely from near the bar.

"Thanks honey, here's something for you!" The boss said, handing me a rolled up bill.

My first tip! I was in shock. I've worked in this dump for a week, and I've only gotten tips from these ungrateful bitches now! I looked at Tifa uncertain what to do next. Should I thank him or refuse it?

Tifa just indicted the little pocket on the front of our uniform. I stowed the money there and walked towards her.

"Here!" She said, reaching over. As soon as I was close enough, she had siezed the top of my dress and pulled it lower, so that half my chest was visible. "Now they'll give you more next time!" She said brightly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Tifa!" I said with a disbelieving laugh. "I can't walk around like this its shameful!"

"Modesty never paid the bills honey, so swallow the shame!" Tifa suggested with another one of her inexhaustable supply of sayings. "That reminds me! They're waiting for you in the back!"

"Who's waiting for me?"

Tifa gave a grunt, and siezed my arm and began dragging me towards the VIP section. "Why do you always have to ask some dumbshit question? Can't you just go with it for once!?"

My reply was lost as soon as we entered the room. Compared to the rest of the bar, it was amazingly furnished and decorated with what must have been expensive cloth. I noticed Mr Fuhito sitting at the head of the table, along with a sour-faced, brunette woman on his left.

"You weren't properly introduced before," Tifa said. "Aerith, this is Mr Fuhito, and his wife Elfe and a couple of their guests," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Tifa," Fuhito said.

With a last smile, Tifa left the room as I turned to grin nervously at the group.

XXX

_**TIFA**_

I left Aerith in the back and headed back towards the main bar area. Hastily picking up an order and delivering it at the table, I smirked as I felt the old geezer's hand in mine. Sure enough, when he let go, I had a crisp note in my hand. Being around and about, I knew just how much money these guys were making, they had more than enough to be particularly generous with their tips.

A tip is more than just a sign of gratitude to a waitress, at least in Seventh Heaven. Its value goes further than just a little money. Like Aerith had figured out, this placed housed Midgar's criminal network: AVALANCHE. Drug syndicates, burgalars, terrorist activities and even street pick-pockets, you name it, they got it in their ranks. But, you don't evade the cops by flaunting yourself.

If there was one thing that made AVALANCHE so dangerous, it was that nobody knew who they were, what exactly they did and where their hideout was. I suppose if the cops were smart enough, they'd figure out that every crime, be it stealing an old lady's purse or a massive bank heist could be linked directly to AVALANCHE, headed by Mr Fuhito, owner of their base: Seventh Heaven.

Only members of AVALANCHE and those who worked in Seventh Heaven knew about them. So do you see the importance of a tip? A tip guarantees a waitress will not give the game away. That she won't go blabbing to the coppers as soon as she realises the danger she's in. It also serves as a warning.

"Keep your fucking trap shut and we pay you, open your fucking trap and we kill you," was the unspoken agreement made everytime you open your hand and accept the tip.

Yeah, it is dangerous for them, which is why even most of Seventh Heaven's staff are kept in the dark. Aerith was lucky or unlucky depending on your point of view.

I passed a couple more customers, trying to ignore the ache in my cheeks from all the phony smiles I was handing out. I was just about to take a short break when I turned towards the door.

I've worked here for about three years now, so the faces are usually familiar down to the upstart youngsters who don't really know Seventh Heaven's true purpose. So when someone new comes in, you know it.

As soon as I spotted that shock of blonde hair, I froze. What the fuck was he doing here?

He appeared to be having an intense argument with spikey-haired man that looked vaguely familiar to me. Soon enough they neared the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, trying to keep the anger from my voice.

"We'll have-" the black-haired man started.

"Zack-_ move!"_ The blonde said.

"Okay, okay geez!"

He stalked off. As soon as he was out of earshot, I rounded on the blonde.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I had to see you again!" He said desperately.

"Did you just watch Titanic?"

His face twitched. "Okay fine, but I didn't cry!"

"Bullshit!"

"I'm serious! I got a little choked up, but I didn't shed a single tear you hear me? Not a single fucking one!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, so how about you tell me why you're really here!"

"Well, you told me your name and I didn't tell you mine!" He said. "Its Cloud!"

"You came all the way here to tell me your name?" I asked, mollified.

"And to get your number!" He added.

"What?"

"Well you agreed to get to know each other, so how are we gonna do that if I don't have your number?"

What the fuck is going on?!

XXX

_**AERITH**_

"Good to finally see you under better circumstances," Fuhito told me with a smile as fake as his glasses.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," I replied.

"Sit down!"

Now knowing that arguing would be completely useless, I didn't protest and did as he said.

"This is my wife, Elfe," he said, gesturing at the woman, who said nothing, nor made any indication that she heard him.

"James, Jacob, Marco, Kris..."

He rattled off the rest of the names, indicating each of them in turn. I turned to smile at them, as they nodded at me. Fuhito went on to inform the guests that I was a medical student and I had helped him out on a sticky occasion.

"We're a family here in Seventh Heaven, Aerith," Fuhito told me. "And now that family includes you, given the events of last night!"

I gave an involuntary shudder at the memory. Why did everyone insist on reminding me? Hello! I was there!

"Thank you Mr Fuhito," I said, to cover the silence.

"Perfect! Well, I don't want to keep you occupied here too long, so here's a little something from me!"

"I already got Mrs Fuhito's gratuity," I tried to protest.

"Nonsense! This is from me!" He insisted.

Saying nothing, I accepted the money and stowed it away. Realising I had been dismissed, I stood and greeted everyone before returning to the bar.

XXX

_**TIFA**_

"Happy now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Perfectly!" Cloud said, looking overjoyed. "So how about tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"Easy, easy! I'm not saying you have to!" Cloud interupted. "I'll give you a call okay?"

Unable to keep a smile this time, I nodded. This guy was something else! Not at all what I was accustomed to, and strangely I found myself liking it. It had taken all my self control not to guffaw at our Titanic conversation.

"Well, I'll be going now then," Cloud said.

"Not gonna stay for a drink?" I asked.

He threw his hands up in surprise. "First you wanna get rid of me, now you want me to stay?"

"Hey, I serve you, I get a tip right?" I said.

"So that's what its all about?"

"How'd you guess?"

He laughed. "So I'm not the only one with a gift of sarcasm I see."

"What can I say? If you got it, you got it."

"Well you certainly seem to have it," he said, giving me the up down.

I blushed. I'm a tough as nails badass! Why the hell was he making me feel like a besotted school girl? I'm used to being complimented, but the way he said it...

It was my turn to give him the up down. Handsome, in a boyish way, blue eyes, hair with a particularly large spike near his forehead, he was a sight for sore-eyes. Not really that tall, he was reasonably well-built with shoulders very broad for his frame.

My gaze lowered to his arms. Toned, but not overly muscled. I saw this guy naked, but the tip of his chest was peeking at me from under the collar of his shirt. I remembered the defined lines underneath that rude piece of material. His chest stuck out further than his stomach, always a sign of fitness, with each pec well developed.

"Uhm, you gonna keep staring at me or something?" He asked with a smile.

"Cissnei!" I called, a deep frown set on my face. "Cover me," I told her. "I need to use the bathroom! And you!" I said, grabbing the front of his shirt, ignoring the look of shock on his face. "You're coming with me!"

XXX

_**ZACK**_

Great! So Cloud gets to go and chat a girl up, and I'm stuck being his fucking wing man! Since when have our roles reversed and when did he get over his shyness? Cloud is a horrible wing-man, usually clamming up at the sight of boobs, and now all of a sudden he's got the guts to speak to a girl with the largest rack I've ever seen?

This is A-Grade bullshit!

Not only does he just ditch me, but now he disappears to the bathroom. He spends twenty-one years of no sex, now he can't stop? Jeez!

I spotted a pretty waitress with curly red hair walking past. "Hey," I said, deciding I may as well get some too.

"Fuck off!" She said without skipping a beat.

Wow! Rejection like that? I'm so shocked I needed to sit down. I told Cloud it was a bad idea to come back! I've always been uneasy around here. I only brought Cloud here because I knew the waitresses were generally easy. Bloody new generation hoes! They're not even hoes!

I was just about to angrily bemoan my fate when I saw her. The most beautiful human being to ever set foot on this Planet!

She was small, about 5'3, with long brown hair that fell down her back in a thick braid. She wore the standard uniform, although she didn't fill it out as well as some of the other girls. She looked perfect! Her eyes were the brightest shade of emerald green, that seemed to glow with heavenly light.

Fuck! I need to stop reading those bloody romance novels. Despite my earlier rejection, I was ready for round two!

"Hey there!" I said, sneaking up behind her.

She jumped then turned to look at me. "Hi."

"Well a girl like you probably has a lot to do, so I'm gonna be quick! My name is Zack and I would like your number!" I said with a big grin.

She gave me a smile, then spoke. "Sure its 0800 3825633!"

"Great!" I said, whipping out my phone.

"Yeah, do the math idiot! 0800 F-U-C-K-O-F-F!" She snapped, before stalking off.

I stood there still holding my phone staring dumbly after her.

"What the fuck just happened?"

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

"Awwww man!" I moaned, disengaging myself from Tifa to breath. My shirt lay on the floor somewhere in the dirty Seventh Heaven bathroom. It was a little tight in the stall, but I wasn't complaining.

Tifa, had pulled down her stockings, but still wore the dress. I pulled the neckline even lower, exposing her black laced bra.

She tangled her hands in my hair, as I pulled her left breast free of the bra, leaving her hard pink nipple. Without thinking, I leaned in and suckled on it, savouring her taste.

"Damn," she said breathlessly. "You sure have gotten good!"

"I had a good teacher!" I replied, before licking and sucking at it again.

"Aww yeah," she breathed.

She pulled my face up and began to kiss me deeply and roughly. I reacting in kind, deepening the kiss and pulling her closer. I reached under her dress, hooked my thumbs on her underwear and pulled it loose. I reached under, to her entrance and began to feel her.

She moaned happily and kissed me again. "Enough fooling around," she said, gripping me.

I was about to help her undo my fly, but then I stopped. "What are we doing?" I asked, all lust gone.

"What does it look like we doing?" She demanded, pulling down the zipper!

"No wait! Stop!" I said, pushing her away and holding her arms length.

"What the hell are you doing?" She nearly shouted. "Don't you want this?"

"I do! I really do Tifa," I said. Still holding her away. "But not like this!"

"What do you mean! Just fuck me!" She snapped, trying to pull me towards her.

She was a lot stronger than she looked, but I still managed to keep her away. "Don't you get it? I can't do it like this! We're not even friends with benefits!" I said, letting her go and clutching my head. "We're not even friends," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does to me!" I said firmly. I pulled up my pants and bent to pick up my shirt. "I can't! I don't wanna take advantage of you!"

She still hadn't moved. "You're serious, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Well," she said fixing herself up. "I guess its back to plan A."

"Plan A?"

"Getting to know each other first," she said. "We better get out of here."

"Yeah," I replied.

What's gotten into me?

XXX


	7. You Do Not Mess with Geese

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_hey sorry I'm two days late! This is a small chapter focusing mainly on CloTi! So enjoy y'all! Also adding in some of the underlying main plot of the story. Next chapter will focus mainly on Aerith so till then Seeya!

XXX

_**TIFA**_

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"I bullshit you not!" Aerith said with a nod.

"So your dad was this total geek and all of a sudden he got with your mom, who was a total hottie!" I said, staring at the photo in disbelief.

"Well, I like to think he was a cute nerd. I mean, guy in a lab coat! Hello! That's such a turn on!" Aerith said enthusiacally.

"Not really my thing, but I do have a thing for military types," I replied with a sly grin.

We sat in our pathetic excuse for a living room, sipping happily at some beer. Both of us were a little tipsy and giggly as a result.

"Y'know this is the first time I've ever heard you talk about anything like this!" I said merrily. "I was starting to think you were asexual or something!"

"Just because I don't flaunt my toosh in a miniskirt and wear a shirt that would squeeze the life out of a nine-year-old doesn't mean I'm asexual!" She said with another sip.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" I said toasting her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I got disowned for a reason?" She asked, cocking her eye-brow.

"Oh my, I apologise!" I said.

We both collapsed into a fit of giggles at that.

"So how did you end up working at Seventh Heaven?" She asked.

I took a sip and swallowed it down, ignoring the harsh taste. "Well, when I arrived in Midgar, I started working at a lot of restuarants and diners, usually getting fired at two week intervals!"

"Two weeks? Even I know that's awful! Why on earth?"

"I was pretty much the world's worst waitress!" I quipped smiling at the memories. "You know me, backsassing the customers, giving my boss a ton of lip. Pretty much needed an AAS!"

"What the fuck is an AAS?" Aerith asked.

"Attitude adjustment slap!" I said as she roared with laughter.

"Was it that bad?"

"Nope, it was worse!" I assured her taking another sip. "And now my fucking beer's almost finished!"

"How about getting off your fucking ass and getting another one for me too!"

Note to self: never get Aerith drunk again. Usually she's pretty reserved and sweet. Add in three cans of Jack Daniels and she pretty much turns into...well me! All the same, we _were_ having a lot of fun. So I got up off my fucking ass and brought two more.

"So, you never really finished the story," Aerith said, opening the can.

"Well so eventually after being down and out of my luck for a couple of months, I ended up in Seventh Heaven," I said. "By now I was fucking sick of getting fired, so I was on my best behaviour!"

"And then?" Aerith giggled eagerly.

"Well two days in some nasty son of a bitch decided to slap my ass while I was walking past him, so I turned around and punched him!"

"You're fucking with me right?"

"No way!" I assured her. "I gave him a solid right in his eye! He had a black eye for week!"

"So what did the boss do?"

"Well as soon as I did it, I was like, 'Fuck! Two days!" Two fucking days! That was an all-time record even for me!" I replied. "And when the boss came in, he just smiled and said, 'that's what the fucktard gets!'"

"So he didn't fire you?" Aerith asked sceptically.

I shook my head vigorously. "He just told me that it was great that I didn't take shit from anyone, and that I could take care of myself! One thing about Fuhito, he's pay is pathetic but he takes care of his girls!"

"So what about his wife. I met her, they don't exactly seem like a match made in heaven!" Aerith asked.

"Well no one really knows the real story," I replied, taking a sip. "Rumours range from her being a reject experiment!"

"I could believe that!"

"To her being a street tramp with a talent for pick-pocketing," I finished. "Anyway whatever she is, she's now second-in-command of the most dangerous criminal syndicate in Midgar, as such not to be fucked with!"

"She always looks so sad," Aerith mused.

"Well you'd be too if you had to get ravaged by Fuhito every night!" I quipped. Fuck, I think that's enough beer for me.

"He's not that bad," Aerith said slowly.

"Well he's not exactly Mr Midgar either!" I snapped. At that moment I heard someone rapping on the door.

"You order take-out?" I asked Aerith. She shook her head in the negative.

"You know as well as I do we're both too broke!" She said.

Frowning slightly, I stood up and walked to the door. The peep-hole was too dusty to see properly through, so I just opened it.

Who would be there but my wayward blonde cutie?

"Hey Tifa," he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his nape.

I blushed a little reminded our antics of last night.

"Cloud, listen this isn't really a good time to-"

"Be home?" He interupted quickly. "Great! I thought as much! That's why we're gonna go out of Midgar for a little while!"

He spoke so quickly it was obvious hed been rehearsing in the hall. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm not sure this is a good idea," I began.

"Well why not?"

"I got work!"

"I'll call Yang and tell him you're taking the day off!" Aerith said brightly, giggling from the living room.

"I already took a day off in the week!"

"He'll understand if I talk to him!" Aerith said flashing me that innocent smile of hers. Bitch! I was gonna kill her! That's right, I was gonna use that mop she called her hair to throttle her with!

"So great!" Cloud said happily. "Let's go then!"

"But I-"

"Tifa!" Aerith pressed.

"What?"

"Come here!" She commanded.

I sighed, and stalked after her. "You can have a seat!" I snapped at Cloud. Bastard!

Smiling sheepishly he plopped down on my couch as I walked over to Aerith in the run-down kitchen.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you! I can't go out with that guy!" I snarled.

"Look, finally there's someone besides me willing to put up with all your bullshit! And frankly, you're not my type! So go for it!" She breathed.

"Lots of people put up with me!" I protested. "And why aren't I your type! I'm everyone's type!"

"Please you and I both know that's bull! Your last room-mate split! And don't you want to have something besides a one night?"

She had me on that one. I stopped and glanced over at Cloud, who just smiled and waved.

I sighed. "Okay fine I'll go! But you didn't answer my last question!"

She smirked. "You're boobs are too big!"

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"When you're forty and they're sitting on your stomach and you develope spinal arthiritis I'll answer that," she quipped.

Despite myself I grinned back at her, partially excited at the prospect of a real date!

"And if you need to use protection, there's an extra shower curtain in the bathroom!"

I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder in retaliation.

"What?" She giggled. "I saw last night's hickey!"

I blushed and returned to the living room where Cloud was sitting on the couch just where we'd left him.

"So we going or what?" He asked.

I thought of answering "or what" just to fuck with him but decided against it. "We're going."

Aerith followed us with a superior smirk on her face.

"Cool!" Cloud said standing and turning to face her. "Thanks for convincing her!"

"No problem!" Aerith replied with a haughty blink.

"Oh and by the way my friend Zack said to give you this," he said, digging into his pocket and bringing out a small piece of paper.

"Who?"

"Tall, black hair, purple eyes," Cloud supplied honestly.

Why did that name ring a bell?

"Oh that pervert!" Aerith shrieked, looking at the paper aghast.

"We'll be leaving now!" Cloud said, grabbing my hand.

At this point I didn't even mind the implied intimacy, Aerith looked ready to go on a rampage and I didn't want to be anywhere near her at the moment!

XXX

_**AERITH**_

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I ranted to the flowers. "Seriously! He's got a lot of nerve to write me this bloody letter!" I said gesturing furiously at the accursed piece of paper.

Before you can call the asylum hotline, lemme just assure you that I am NOT gone totally bonkers. Yes I am currently talking to a bunch of flowers, but who else on this godforsaken planet did I have to confide in?

Tifa would probably tell me I got what I deserved for messing with her. Cissnei would tell me that I should take his offer, seeing as I need to get laid! Why the hell does my sex-life matter to them anyway? Its not like they're gonna be having an orgasm if I allow some idiot to hop on top of me and do push-ups for about fifteen minutes!

That left the flowers. At least I know they won't judge me! Will they? The one bloom in the back was shivering as if mocking me! See if I water your roots bitch!

Someone call the fucking nut-house before I call them myself! Urgh!

That blasted letter. It read:

_Dear Miss I-don't-know-your-name-yet_

_Hey I called your number and strangely no-one answered. Could it be that your number is actually 555-FUCKME? Coz believe me I would be more than happy to oblige!_

_Okay I'm just kidding! You don't seem like that kinda girl! And I respect that! Believe me I do!_

_You probably think I'm an asshole right now and I would just like to apologise if that's the way I came across and hopefully you can give me a call instead and we can patch things up!_

_Midgar's Finest AKA Zack_

As if? I wouldn't give him a call even if I did have the airtime to do it! Stupid network!

Midgar's Finest? What utter bullshit! I have never heard anything that cheesy or preposterous in my entire life!

XXX

_**?**_

The man in the red suit stared at us warily. He tried to show some semblence of courage and defiance, but I could see the fear in his eyes and the shake of his hands.

"I won't do it!" He said, trying his hardest not to quack. We all knew the man was bluffing, we had been through this so many times before.

"My dear Joe," my superior said stepping forward with a smirk, laying his hand on Joe's shoulder in a mockery of brotherly friendship.

Joe shivered at the familiarity. Superior's words dripped with sweet venom. Tastes like an orgasm on your tongue, but kills you before the taste fades. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and stared with undisguised loathing and fear at my superior.

"We are not _forcing _you to do anything. We are just informing you of the racer we've placed our bets on," my superior continued in that same voice.

A little background on Joe, he's one of the most talented Chocobo racers alive right now. After starting as the underdog, he quickly raised to prominence and was usually the favourite to put your money on with almost completely consistant results.

To put it bluntly, the man single-handedly fucked up the chocobo betting. Its a norm to bet on Joe these days. So us, AVALANCHE, make no more money. So now we had to go see Mr Joe about our little problem.

"Well you've just basically told me if I don't throw the race I'm dead," Joe snapped. Smart guy, he could see through Superior's every little inuendo.

"Let's just say I've informed you of our problem and asked you to fix it. You will be rewarded!"

"I'm not gonna throw the race because of you!" Joe snarled.

Superior shrugged. "Whether or not you do is of no consequence to us. The choice is ultimately your own. We only exist to give you the right push!"

"Push my ass!" Joe nearly shouted. I was silently begging him to just shut the fuck up and do as he was told.

"Well regardless what you may think, you will only hear from us after the race," superior said dismissively. It was clear to me it was time to go.

As one we turned and began to leave. Despite myself I turned to give Joe one last look as we left. The man was shaking from head to toe, furious tears ran down his face and his fists were clenched.

Fuck me, I pitied him. I knew what it was like; to choose between your integrity or your life. Were your ideals strong enough to lay down your life for?

I knew what it was like to be blackmailed.

Joe had a choice to make. I only hoped he would make the right one...

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

"So what do you think?" I asked her as we walked along the lake.

She looked around with a small smile. "Well at least you didn't take me to some diner!"

"So you like it?" I asked eagerly.

She shrugged. "Its alright, a little cheesy I'm not gonna lie, but hey its not all bad!"

I sat down on the grass near the edge of the like, she sat down with me and gazed out towards the lake a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly.

I smirked. "You're a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

She scoffed. "As if? Please I am anything but!"

I laughed. "I think I've seen right through you!"

She folded her arms. "Care to tell me what you see Mr Clairvoyance?"

I laughed and then got onto my elbows and looked her dead in the eyes. "I see a girl that's trying to find her place in the world, but she's not sure where to look. You like to act tough, because you don't want to show your true self. You don't want to be seen as vulnerable or weak, so you show this no-bullshit exterior."

She looked away. "Well, its not like it matters what you think."

Stung, and slightly put off I turned away from her.

I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I pretty much proved you right."

I shrugged, still hurt. "Look please I don't want you to think I'm a bitch," I heard her say. "But you need to understand that I haven't had anything easy before. I'm not used to someone just wanting to spend time with me without wanting anything in return!"

I looked at her. "It doesn't mean you have to nasty to anyone who tries you know."

She looked at me with regret. "I'm not gonna make any excuses, but I will apologise."

"Apology accepted," I said with a grin. "So how about we change the subject?"

"Works for me," she said, returning the grin. "What you wanna talk about?"

"How about a game?"

She raised an eye-brow. "Like?"

"Q&A, I ask you a question and then you ask me one. Best way to get to know each other," I said.

She giggled. "Why not? You go first," she said with a wink.

"Alright," I laughed. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty, you?"

"Add a year on!" I said, somewhat surprised. She seemed very self-sufficient and independent. "Alright so what's you're favourite colour?"

She giggled at that one.

"Well?" I pressed. "What is it?"

She laughed. "Its red! And seeing as we're asking dumb questions, what's your favourite article of clothing?"

"Turtle-necks," I replied. "Favourite sport?"

"Martial arts? Yours?"

"Swordplay!"

Okay, on to something a little more tricky," she said. "Well tell me something no one else knows."

I blushed and mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that," she said brightly.

I gulped. "I once dressed up as girl on a dare," I almost whispered.

She burst out laughing at that. Bitch was nearly rolling around on the grass!

"But I'm as straight as an arrow! I promise!" I said hurriedly. Please don't get the wrong idea!

"I believe you!" She said still crying with laughter. "I've just never met a guy that would say something like that!"

"What can I say, I'm an honest guy," I siad, trying to salvage some dignity with a rougish wink.

She gave me a side-long glance and smirked in reply.

"Okay, my turn! If you could be anywhere on the planet where would it be?" I asked.

She looked off in the distance for a while. "Mideel," she stated.

"What? Why? I was sure you were gonna say something like Costa De Sol," I burst out.

"Well, that's the aim of the game isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"Guess so, your turn!"

"Okay, what sort of hobbies you into?" She asked.

"Snowboarding, Chocobo racing and motor-cycle riding!" I replied.

'Seriously? That's awesome!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you should see my bike! Its called Fenrir! She's a monster!" I said.

"I'm sure it is!" She said, eyes glowing.

"Okay, so why did you come to Midgar?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up in such a small town. And you know I'd turn on the TV and see all these beautiful women! They would be in commercials, magazines, newspapers, everything!" She said. "I wanted to do something like that! So I came to Midgar. I really wanted to be a model. My face would have been on billboards, in magazines! I would walk on the runways of the biggest fashion designers in the world! Everyone would talk about my story, coming from a small town and humble beginnings and finally making it big!"

She paused and looked off into the distance. "Yup, I had some big dreams," she said, almost to herself. "But!" She said, snapping back to reality. "It wasn't meant to be. Every agency, every agent I saw found something wrong with me. Too busty, too short, too tall, not pretty enough, every excuse not to hire me they used! I couldn't exactly live like that. The little cash I had with me soon dried up and I started doing odd jobs to keep living in Midgar!"

I looked at her, she was still looking at the lake. I looked at her face. For once all the cynisism and hard lines on her face had vanished. Leaving behind bright, shing red eyes and a quivering bottom lip. She had always looked beautiful, but never so much as she did now. It was if the world stopped for a moment.

"I think that's enough for today," I said to cover the silence. "If you want, I can take you home now."

She looked at me, still bright-eyed. "No its nice being out here! We can stay a while longer."

I nodded and looked out on the lake. Watching the wind blow gentle ripples along the smooth flawless sheen of the blue waters and the white reflections of the fluffy white clouds drifting endlessly across the sky.

"I'm sorry if I spoilt the day with my sad stories," she said after a brief silence.

"Nah its cool," I replied. "I think I understand you better now. It can't have been easy being rejected like that all the time."

"It wasn't," she said, before I knew it, her head was on my shoulder. I froze! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Zack never said anything about girls putting their head on your shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Not...really sure what to do?" I replied nervously.

She gave a small giggle. "Your not supposed to do anything!"

I blushed a little and leaned my head on hers. I noticed a couple of geese swimming nearby.

"Those are...the ugliest geese I've ever seen," I said to Tifa. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

They were large, with white plumage. But ragged, splintered feathers and their webbed feet looked deformed like melted wax.

"I think they heard you," Tifa said,sounding a little alarmed as the mongrel birds flew at us.

"Oh shit!" I yelped as the two of jumped up and split.

XXX

"What the fuck were those?" I sputtered, clutching my side in agony. "Some kind of fucking Rambo geese?"

Tifa laughed at that crazy statement, all though she was out of breath. "Well at least they're gone now!"

"Yeah fucking birds!" I huffed. There is nothing more demasculated then being chased clear across the fucking lakeside by a bunch of easily offended birds!

I noticed Tifa's hand still in mine from our run, I hurriedly let it go.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nervous," I replied, dropping my gaze.

I noticed her hand slip back into my own. "You don't have to be nervous around me," she said softly.

Her ruby eyes bored into mine as she pulled me lower, her lips slightly open.


	8. Settling In

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey guys, here is the promised Aerith-exclusive chapter. Its mostly about developing her character and relationships with the other characters. No Zack here though, but that's coming up soon, I got a really funny and slightly derivative idea for that scene, but till then enjoy y'all

Once again thanks to all my reviewers! I literally re-read every single one and get the warm fuzzy feeling!

_**XXX**_

_**AERITH**_

_**"**_So how's living with Tifa?" Cissnei asked me, as we sat down for lunch.

"Its not too bad! She's a little on the sloppy side, but she's great company!" I said enthusiastically.

It was weird, actually having our orders being taken, instead of taking them. It made me realise just how long it had been since the last time I went out to eat.

"And how's the rent?" Cissnei asked, sipping at her diet cola.

"Killing me," I groaned. "All the money I make pretty much goes in to the rent! I swear, I'm fucking living from paycheck to paycheck!"

"Don't you get tipped big? Especially now that you work the backrooms?" Cissnei asked.

The backrooms was pretty much where all the shit went down. When the bigshots wanted to do lines, that's where they went. If there was a 'problem' that needed taken care of, the backrooms was where they got exterminated.

"I don't really like taking all that money," I admitted. "I mean sure its great, but I'm not comfortable with using blood money!"

Cissnei laughed. "C'mon Aerith, be realistic here! Fuhito pays you with blood money! Whether its direct or not, every cent we make is from AVALANCHE!"

"Doesn't make any easier to accept you know!"

"Ideals don't fill an empty stomach," Cissnei advised.

"I think you've been spending way too much time around Tifa!" I laughed.

"No seriously! When I get a big tip, I tell myself I deserved it! Sure as hell makes up for all the times I get stiffed!" Cissnei replied. "So now I've gotta ask, why did you want to become a doctor?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I like the sight of blood," I said.

Cissnei gave me a look.

"Okay fine! Well, you see when I was like six, I went walking in the woods around my house," I explained. "An a little way in I found this baby moogle!"

"Awww cute!"

"I guess it would've been, except that it was emaciated, its mother must have gotten eaten by an eagle or something and it fell out of the nest, so it was covered in bruises and open wounds!"

"That doesn't sound cute anymore!"

"Believe me it wasn't!" I agreed. "So I decided to take it home with me. I went to the vet and she gave me this ointment that I could use to clean the wounds and showed me what food I could give it! And I took care of it for couple of weeks and it survived!"

"Wow, that is pretty amazing!" Cissnei exclaimed.

"It was, I started calling him Mog! Then about three months later, Mog was on the couch and someone sat on it!" I said, sadly.

"So Mog got turned into a pancake?"

"Yeah, it was horrible! I had this little funeral for him and wore black for a while afterwards! Then I went walking in the woods again and soon I found another injured Moogle. So he became Mog II, when I nursed him back to health!"

"Anyone sat on this one?" Cissnei asked innocently.

"No!" I snapped. "I made sure everyone at home knew to sit on Mog II was the same as instant death!"

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I told them the Grim Reaper would appear and sickle 'em to death!" I finished, as menacingly as I could.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I sounded like a wuss. Cissnei apparently thought so too. Look at her, all giggling and giving me that look!

"So what about you?" I asked. I got some sick satisfaction of seeing her giggle stop as if someone hit a pause button.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well everyone at Seventh Heaven has a story," I replied. "Tifa's a small town girl with big dreams, Dio's a spoilt kid with his inheritance claimed by the state, what's yours?"

"Well, I wanted to be an actor," she admitted.

"Seriously?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah! Back where I came from we have this small theatre and I used to watch the people perform all these singing and dancing numbers! I just wanted that too!"

"So you wanted to do theatre?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! But I wouldn't say no to a steamy scene with some hunk!"

"Or a sweaty fat guy in one of those dramatic drug movies," I added in helpfully.

"Whatever I'm in it for the glitz and glam, I'm not exactly interested in an Oscar?" She said dismissively.

"Some actor you are!" I said in surprise. "Isn't it every actor's dream to win one?"

"A nude statue of a man without a penis in fake gold," she said. "What the fuck is so special about that?"

I couldn't argue, so we paid our bill and left.

XXX

"Remind me again why we buy these tacky sandwiches," I said to Tifa as we shopped in the deli.

"Because neither of us can cook for shit and we're too broke for take-out," Tifa offered, eyeing the offending sandwich with slight distaste.

That pretty much answered my question. Cheese and tomato was pretty much all I could handle. After Tifa told me that the meat sandwiches were pretty much on the verge of going off, I had instantly lost my apetite.

"I can too cook!" I said, as we stood in the line to pay.

"Please I still have indigestion from your casserole last week! What the fuck did you put in there anyway? Rat's faecies?"

"As if?" I snapped in mock-outrage. "I used the bird poop on the window-sill!"

"You are a very disgusting person," she said with a laugh.

"Says the girl who ingested dog shit!"

"You said it was bird's!"

"I lied," I said, with as much grave seriousness as I could manage. "You didn't see me eat anything, did you?"

"I thought you were on a diet," Tifa replied sneakily.

"Why the fuck would I be on a diet?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you trying to get rid of them thighs?" Tifa smirked, confidant in her victory.

"I do not have big thighs!" I protested.

Bitch! She earned this victory! Do not fret, your face I won't forget! Hell to the no! I do not have thunder thighs! She had just pushed the limits there! I will get my own back!

By get my own back, I mean stare dumbfounded at her, a hurt look on my face.

"Puppy dog faces don't work on me, so don't try," she said quickly sticking her hand on my face.

People were now beginning to stare at the two crazy chicks. I swear someone was dialing the hotline. Maybe a lobotomy would be preferable to seeing this bitch's smug face!

"Trying to make yourself look older with the thighs Aerith?" She grinned, pressing her adavantage.

I shook my head, throwing my braid over my shoulder, trying to salvage the little dignity I had remaining. "When we're in our sixties, you'll look your age and I'll look forty!"

"Ouch! Burn," Tifa turned her face in contemplation, before an evil grin lit up her face. "But I bet I'll _still _have bigger boobs than you!"

I think I blacked out at this point.

XXX

Still reeling from the heartless genocide on my self-esteem (which is currently residing peacefully in oblivion, thank you for asking), I don't know how I managed to crawl my way to work that evening.

"You never really told me how your date went," I said to Tifa as I pulled on my apron.

"It went well thanks for asking," she said breezily. She was still euphoric from her verbal win this morning.

Current scorecard:

Tifa: 10

Aerith:9

Okay its 8, no 7...I've won three! Oh the despair! I'll get that bitch back! Just you watch! Yes, yes shake your heads and pretend to agree with me, I will emerge victorious I tell you! Victoreeeeeee it shall be mine!

I need to stop watching slap-stick comedies.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked, trying to pull my dress as low as it could go without revealing too much cleavage.

"Nothing much, we just sat and talked for most of it," Tifa replied, nonchalantly hitching her uniform to reveal as much as she could.

"How come nobody told me you had a date," Cissnei asked.

"You didn't ask," Tifa said breezily while I giggled.

"So who's the guy?" Cissnei asked, adjusting herself, so that her skirt was hitched high without obscuring her cleavage.

Fuck both of those well-endowed women! I think God wanted to show just how little he liked me with these rotten excuses for boobs I got!

"Blonde, blue eyes," I replied. "Not so tall, but good looking enough that it doesn't matter."

"Oh! The guy who walked in with the obnoxious black-haired guy?" Cissnei asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Cute wasn't he?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Cissnei replied. "The things I'd do to that boy!"

"Tell me about, its just a pity he prefers under-dressed, buxom brunettes," I said with a giggle.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Tifa snapped irritably, with her hands on her hips. It struck me how awfully like a porno version of Old Mother Hubbard she looked.

Both of us threw our hands up in surrender.

Current Score Card

Tifa: 10

Aerith: 1

Yes I lied earlier! Fuck off!


	9. Brooms, Theories And New Dresses

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey y'all! Sorry I'm late! *epic fail* big ass Maths test had me studying mostly. Let's just hope I passed. MathsII is a bitch of note! And an ugly one to boot (Lil Wayne reference!). On a happier note, thank you to all my reviews! Things might get a little out of the water in this chapter, particularly on Cloud's segment, but its important so pay attention. This establishes a major turning point in the story even though you might not realise the significance until much later!

Please review and thank you to everyone who has!

_**XXX**_

_**AERITH**_

Man oh man!

I stood in front of the mirror, trying on a dress. I have to admit, while it certainly wasn't something I would have worn a couple of months ago, it sure as hell did look great on me!

I'm not gonna kid myself, I am thoroughly lacking in the front, but with this dress, it really brought the attention down to my legs!

It was a blue and white sundress with two thin straps and fell to mid-thigh. I had decided to finally use all the money I had made from tips. As Cissnei said, when I make a good tip, I deserved it.

And as Tifa said, when you get money, you take it and buy stuff with it, because that's what its for.

Okay, why the fuck am I just quoting those two? I'm probably giving off the impression that I don't have any opinions of my own! I can come up with a good little slogan to live my life by too!

Be right back as soon as I think of one!

Fuck! I'm never gonna catch a break am I?

"I think it looks good on you!" Cissnei encouraged with a smile.

"Yeah, its a good change from the shit you usually wear," Tifa agreed.

The two of them sat on the little couches in the changing room, watching me with interest. I turned and stared at the mirror.

I've changed a lot, I thought, looking introspectively at my reflection. The old me would have cringed at the length of the dress and its price(although for a completely different reason), now I really didn't have a problem with showing so much skin.

But the changes were more than just a new lack of modesty. I saw life differently. It wasn't easy, I now had to work for everything, including the roof over my head. Food was no longer gourmet, but somehow the fact that I had worked to put it in my plate added a special pizzaze no amount of seasoning could replace. I had lost a lot, yeah, but at the same time I had gained so much.

For one thing I was so independent now! No more trying to be Daddy's little girl, or sucking up to him to get me something I wanted. No more hanging out with a bunch of snooty "friends" that acted nice to your face and began gossiping about you as soon as you left.

Of course I'd rather my dad _didn't _disown me, but hey there is a silver lining to every cloud.

There I found one!

XXX

I sat tending to the flowers an hour later, just enjoying the tranquility of the church.

I heard a strange creaking coming from above me. Raising an eyebrow I looked up suspiciously. As far as I knew no one else ever came near this church (stupid fucking Ann Rice and her vampire novels). Could have been a rat or the wind, needless to say this place was pretty drafty, but I haven't spotted any rats or even insects here.

I shrugged and began to relax, shrugging my shoulders to ease the tension in my muscles. I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

Before...

_**CRASH!**_

Wait, what the f-

I gave an involuntary yelp and leapt to my feet, as the roof came crashing down.

The fucking sky is falling! The fucking sky-

Okay Aerith, time to stop reading Asterix and Obelix now. I know they've been with you since childhood, but I think you're a little too old now.

But I like Asterix and Obelix!

Yeah, well bitch, life must go on. And speaking of which...

Oh yeah right, the roof caved in?

Please continue...

Anyway so the fucking roof caved in and I jumped out of the way, letting out a small scream.

Forcing myself to breathe and calm down, I noticed just a portion had fallen and in the clearing dust, I spotted a figure, coughing.

I just about froze then and there. Wait! Snap out of it! What would Tifa do? She wouldn't waste time gaping like a landed fish like me; she would have grabbed the dude and roughed him up and demanded to know who the fuck he was and where, WHERE did he grow the balls to interupt her downtime!

I looked around hastily for something to defend myself with, spotting the broom I had used earlier, I ran and grabbed it, before approaching the still coughing figure.

The dust had almost settled and I managed to see the man was wearing casual clothes, although his hoodie obscured his face.

"Damn, some fall!" He coughed.

I said nothing just gripped the stick tighter.

"Hey you think you could help me Miss?" He asked, before he stopped and stared at me from under his hood.

"W-who the fuck are you and where, WHERE did you grow the balls to interrupt my downtime?!" I squeaked.

"Say what?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Who are you and what happened?" I tried again. Yeah, my courage decided now was the perfect time to ditch me, rotten piece of shit courage. Bleh, I'm not the Cowardly Lion I don't need you! Bitch!

"Well, obviously I just fell through the roof and I'm fine, thanks for asking," he said straightening up. "Don't I know you?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Come on, I'm sure you'd remember me," he said, I could imagine a cocky grin under his hood. "Oh yeah," he said, lowering his hood.

My mouth dropped open. And before I knew it my courage had miraculously returned and I was beating the ever-living shit out of every body part of his I could reach.

"Hey, hey, easy! Easy!" He yelped, trying in vain to protect himself from my admittedly skill-less but furious assault.

"You-Mother-Fucking-Son-Of-A-Bitch!" I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! I get the picture, you don't like me that much!" He protested.

"One more," I said before swinging it with all my strength, catching him on his shoulder. He yelped in pain once more as I tossed aside the broom and blew a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Okay, so I think we got off on the wrong foot here?" He said.

"You don't say?" I spat in a fury.

"Look how about we start over, I'm Zack..."

"Say Midgar's Finest and round 2 is on!" I assured him dangerously.

"Okay just Zack then, college student. I like going out for pizza and long walks on the beach," he said extending his hand.

I glared at him.

"You can put that broom down you know," he said, with a painful attempt at cheerfulness.

I dropped it, making extra care that it was near. Just in case.

"Aerith, Ex-Med School student. I wait tables for a living," I replied.

"Well that's great," he said, seizing my hand and shaking it enthusiatically, despite the fact that I hadn't held it out. Jesus but this guy was a tool! "Strangers no longer!"

I rolled my eyes. "Listen big shot, let me just clear the air here and say I'm not interested."

His expression didn't change. He just reached back and scratched his nape before shrugging. "Ah well, that's how it goes. Win some you lose some."

With that he just turned and began walking out.

My mouth dropped. Seriously? He was just walking out on me like that?

"Wait! Hold on a second! That's it?" I demanded.

"What, clearly you have no interest, so why should I waste my time?" He said without looking back.

"So you're saying I'm not even worth a shot?" I asked, astounded.

"Nope not all," he said turning around. "But if you aren't willing to give me a chance than its not worth it right? Like trying to catch smoke."

"You're full of it!"

"I could say the same about you," he returned, although his tone was cheerful.

"You're teasing me!" I snapped.

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a laugh. Without another word, he resumed his walk.

I stood there, boiling. My blood was curdling! I was so mad without knowing why! No one could bring out the worst in me like that! What was his deal? Last time I checked he was the one putting the moves on me!

"Listen!" I called after him.

"Yeah," he said turning around with a smile.

"I'll give you a call, you free tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well not really, but I suppose I can make myself free," he replied.

"Great, so I'll see you around then?"

"Count on it," he smirked. This time he left the church.

What the hell? Did I just...ask him out? Hell no! I'm so confused!

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

"Fuck it!" I shouted, tossing down my pen. "I can't concentrate!"

"Easy dude," Zack said soothingly.

"I can't get it! I hate this shit!" I snarled, stomping around in frustration.

"I think now's as good a time as any," Zack said, also putting down his pen. "Let's go for a walk, maybe we can clear our heads."

I rolled my eyes, still shaking my head as we left our apartment.

It was about 7pm at night, and Midgar was bustling, despite it being a Tuesday.

"I just can't grasp any of the concepts," I complained to Zack. "And the test is tomorrow! What the fuck am I gonna do?"

"Relax, for a start," Zack replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"My bursary can get revoked and then I'm screwed!" I replied.

"Good point," Zack conceded. Normally he would have taken the chance to mess with me, but that's one of the things I like about him; he knows when its a bad time to irritate me. "You feel like Mcdonalds?"

"Why not?" I replied.

We entered the red and yellow fast food joint and placed our orders before sitting down.

"So our academic lives are in turmoil, so let's look on the bright side," Zack suggested. "At least you and Tifa are doing well!"

"I wish," I grumbled. "This is just taking a lot longer than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Zack demanded. "You already got into her pants, what's left to do?"

"You ever think there could be more to life than just sex, Zack?" I asked, then stopped as Zack looked at me in horror.

Oh shit! I did not just say that! You can't go around saying stuff like that to other guys! Sure to a chick maybe, but NEVER to your guy friends!

Thankfully Zack wasn't one to harp on it.

"Okay, you never said that," Zack said slowly.

"Said what?" I asked, playing along.

"Very good," he replied. "So if sex isn't all your after, what exactly is it that you want?"

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug. "Maybe a chance to settle down y'know? Go steady with a girl for a change."

"You really think she's the one?" Zack asked. He wasn't really patronising me, but you can't say the words without sounding like it. Bastard!

"Well why not?" I asked.

"'Yeah kids, your mom and I met on a night my friends got me laid and I just knew she was the one!' How fucked up doesn't that sound?" Zack said.

"Point taken," I admitted. "I don't know why, but I just...wanna be with her. Not just physically."

"Sounds like someone's whipped already! And you're not even official!" Zack laughed as we collected our food.

I smirked, remembering something else. "At least I got some! Last I checked, that other girl Aerith wanted to pulverise you with a broom!"

Zack's laughter stopped so quickly, it was like someone hit the mute button! He gaped at me before dropping his face into his hands. "Why, why, why? Why did I tell you?"

"You were drunk," I supplied, nonchalantly starting on my fries. "Ahh the smell of sweet rejection!"

"You're going to purgatory!" Zack accused.

"Why not Hell?" I asked, munching on my burger.

"Put it this way," Zack replied, starting on his own. "You get to either be burnt every moment of your afterlife or fall into a timeless limbo where you just exist. Personally I'm not big on the boredom!"

"So you'd take excruciating pain over boredom?" I asked, just to clarify. Zack was insane. "You're crazy!"

"In that case I'm going to Heaven. All crazy people go to Heaven!"

"You made that up," I accused.

"I happen to be a highly religious individual," Zack replied.

"Yeah, than please tell me how much of a sin adultery is?" I sneered. "Because I may not be as devout as you are, but even I know sex before marriage is a big no-no! And judging from you're...entire life, you've clocked in several millenia by now!"

"Oh piss off," he snapped before sipping his milkshake. "But seriously Cloud, what do you think really happens after death?"

"Never really thought about it," I replied with a shrug. "Save that for the philosophy majors. I deal with logical stuff, Maths, Physics, stuff that has solid proof. Not pointless speculation."

"Come on Cloud! You're a prisoner of your own education!" Zack snapped. "Logic? The fuck is that? A tree is green, my car is green, therefore my car is tree, _that's _logic!"

"So what's your whole take on the afterlife Zack?" I asked, feigning interest. Never argue with a fool, mom said. Only fools do that. Or was it passerbys will not know who the fool is? Something like that. Yeah...

"Here's my theory: everything in existance is part on a whole. Every insect, every blade of fucking grass! You get me? Every fucking thing! Not just living stuff. Rocks, sand, air! Its all part of the same continuity!" Zack said, passionately.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"At least let me finish before you shoot holes!"

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"Anyway. So when you die, you lose all sense of singularity and become a part of the greater whole!" Zack continued. "Anything borrowed must be given back. That's the universal law! Even you're _scientific,"_ he practically sneered that out, "mind can attest to that!"

"So what you're saying is life is something tangible? Like just another force of nature?" I asked.

"Exactly! Unlike the atmosphere or the ground for example. We cannot understand it fully. So we pass it off as something independent to the universe, rather than a part of it!"

"So life means nothing?" I asked. "This is all well and good but this is all speculation. There's no proof to back this up!"

"Ah but there is!" In that moment I swear, Zack looked like a young Einstein with that manic look in his eyes. "I'll get to that later. But think of it this way Cloud. In the 1800s mathematecians came across a number that didn't exist right?"

"The square root of negative one," I answered easily. "I know that, but I don't see the connection!"

"What did the do whenever the square root of negative one cropped up in a problem?"

"They called it an imaginery number and denoted it by _i."_

"I mean before that!" Zack snapped. "They ignored it completely. They just said it didn't exist, so what was the point!"

"I still don't-"

"One hundred years later, Euler found a wait to work with imaginery numbers! He invented an entire new system of numerics!"

"Complex numbers!"

"Exactly!" Zack said. "Today its staple syllabus material for Math majors!"

"I still don't see how this ties with your universal continuum theory," I said, now exhausted. "And Euler didn't introduce complex numbers. He just showed a new way to work with them from modulus-argument to sine and cosine!"

"Regardless! What did Euler prove?"

"That e raised to the power of _i theta_ is cosine of theta plus imaginery sine theta?"

"No! He proved that you can't deny the existence of anything?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you figure that?"

"Well you can assume the existence of anything based on the fact that you cannot prove they don't exist!"

"That's fucking bogus!"

"Its okay Cloud," he said, as if consoling me. "No ones wants to believe that they're just a small part of a big picture!"

"Dude, its not that! I mean, I'm not a philosophy student and I know its wrong to speak about life as if its just like passing seasons or something," I said, trying to make sense of this shit. Why the fuck was he talking like this anyway. "So what's the proof you were talking about earlier!"

Zack grinned, as if he had just sold me. "Mako!"

"Mako?"

"Mako!"

"Mako?"

"Mako!"

"What the fuck Zack?" I snapped. "Are you trying to confuse me here? What's the energy source got to do with this theory?"

"Think about it, towns where Mako is most harvested?"

"Midgar," I said rolling my eyes.

"What about back home?"

"No Mako, the reactors are far from the towns."

"Exactly! Where there's most Mako, there's no life! You did Surveying, life expectancy in areas of heavy Mako extracted spots are much lower than others, as well as the fact that nothing grows in Midgar!"

"So you're saying Mako is this continuum?" I asked.

Zack nodded.

"That is...the most bullshit I've ever heard!"

As Zack groaned, I notice he was already done eating, despite talking most of the time, and I was only half way. Then it hit me!

"Zack, have you been smoking the marijuana again?" I demanded.

Zack's head popped up faster than lightning and he looked at me, apprehension flooding his features.

"Okay, Cloud don't freak out!"

"Freak out? Oh I'm not gonna freak out," I replied. "Freaking out is for faggots and girls...I'm gonna..."

"Please no!"

"Hell yeah!"

XXX

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Bordering slightly on blasphemy earlier, but its entirely fiction so no harm done! No I'm not gonna retell Final Fantasy VII from here on in, that would be stupid, considering the plotline.

Forgive me for the Mathematics drivel, I just wrote today, cut me some slack! And it fit pretty well with what I wanted. So there we go (side note: Euler is pronounced OILER,) I don't get it either, but anyways hope y'all enjoyed and who noticed the nod to Final Fantasy VII earlier? Bonus plot revelation to whoever gets it right first!


	10. OH HELL

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sorry for the delay. Hectic long week! Happy Easter everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I know Zerith is taking a while to materialise but I promise to get it up as soon as I can. I want to develope the relationship properly and its taking a little longer than I originally intended. I decided to fuse two stories into each other so I'm taking a little longer to organise everything

Please review again and thank you to everyone who has!

XXX

_**TIFA**_

"Check out table 22," I called to Cissnei. "Make sure they got their fucking linguini, they've been eating my head for the last ten minutes!"

Dinner rush, 'nuff said.

"'Scuze me Dio," I heard Aerith tell the cook. "Table twelve wanted scallops in their pasta, not chicken!"

Scenting danger I began to walk over.

"You're always in the shit!" I heard Dio snap. "Why can't you fucking do anything right? You always mess it up! I got a hundred and one fucking orders! Then you go and fuck up which is extra headache for me."

"Listen, can you just give me another portion?" Aerith pleaded.

"Hell no! I got a fucking system going and I ain't changing it for no one!"

"Hey Dio!" I cut in. "Listen, quit with the fucking self-pity tool. No one gives a shit!"

I ignored the look of obscene rage on his face and returned it with one of my own.

"Now give Aerith her fucking scallops and shut up!" I finished. Watching him grumble and stalk back to the kitchen, I turned to Aerith. "Come on! Big customer's wife's birth day! We gotta sing!"

"Tifa!" Aerith breathed, aghast. "I can't sing!"

"Sure you can, just remember from the throat not the mouth," I advised, steering her to the table.

"Happy birthday to you-" I began, before the most annoying screech filled my ears!

Aerith.

Oh man, well in her defense she did mention she couldn't sing!

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized to the customer. "Bad enough your husband takes you to this place for your birthday, and now you gotta listen to White Mariah?"

Sharing a giggle with them, the two of us returned to the bar.

"Got the scallops Dio?" I asked cheerfully. He shot me a glare, which I ignored and handed Aerith the scallops. I laughed as she bounded away.

"What's so funny?" Cissnei asked as she walked past.

"Nothing, she's just so cute!" I replied.

Cissnei followed my gaze to Aerith, who was happily chatting to the man, I smell big tips coming!

"Wow, you giving a complement, surely that's a cause for celebration," Cissnei teased.

It was a mark of what a good mood I was in that I didn't bother to retort.

"Why not?" I asked. "We can go hit the dance club after work. You game?"

"Well I got nothing better to fucking do, so I'm up!" Cissnei replied. "And what about Aerith?"

"What about Aerith?" The girl asked as she returned to the bar. All the tables were currently served, so we had a bit of downtime.

"We're going out after work and you're coming with," I replied, knowing that if I so much as implied she had a choice in the matter, she'd opt out.

"Where to?"

"Well everyone knows you obviously can't sing, so karaoke is out," Cissnei laughed. "We can go dancing!"

"All right," Aerith said, dusting her apron.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Tifa!" Fuhito called.

I turned to look at him. He signalled to me. Shit! Okay need to diffuse.

"I'll be right back, go check out the tables, see if anyone wants anything," I told the two of them, before turning to follow Fuhito.

XXX

_**AERITH**_

Someone please explain to me why I agreed to go with these two dumbfucks in the first place?

For starters both women were as wasted as can be! Here we are sitting at a bar, while they're busy laughing uproariously at some joke Cissnei had made.

"Nope, none for you babe," Tifa said, swiping the drink from my hand and promptly downing it.

"Why the fuck not?" I demanded, not the least bit amused as Cissnei guffawed.

"Because you're our double D!" Tifa explained as she whacked my drink.

"Double D?" I asked, quizzled. "No need to show off Tifa! Everyone knows your boobs are big!"

Both Tifa and Cissnei seemed to find this hilarious! What am I a straight Ellen Degenarate now? I know its Degeneres! For the record I don't have anything against dykes, I just figure if they get a good rogering they'll be okay! I mean there was this one time I got hit on by probably the hottest thing ever, only to find out it was just a masculine woman! Talk about awkward! I'm scarred! Don't judge me!

"She means 'Designated Driver'!" Cissnei explained.

They both collapsed into giggles again.

"What? So I can't drink because you two bitches don't wanna drive home?"

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Cissnei said, clumsily putting a hand over my mouth.

"There's a lot more to being a double D than just driving us home," Tifa explained.

Cissnei snorted loudly, attracting the gaze of several patrons. Not that we didn't already, what with Tifa's bust size and Cissnei's ass. And my legs.

What? I AM hot enough to hang out with these two FHM models! I got something going for me, I mean I got hit on four times in as many minutes since we arrived here.

To be honest, I wouldn't have minded some action, but both my 'friends' were having none of that. They gradually intimidated every organism possessing a penis out of my immediate area. I think it was Tifa kicking some guy in the crotch that finally caused the men to back up.

"I thought you wanted me to get laid?" I had snapped angrily as the poor guy had lain groaning on the floor.

"Not with a douche bag like this," Tifa had replied, eyeing him with disgust. "Besides, he's got a small weener!"

"How can you tell?" Cissnei had asked with mild interest.

"Couldn't feel anything when I kicked him."

"That is...disturbing," I replied as evenly as I could.

"Well its the little things like this that teach you how to live in the city!" Tifa laughed.

"So we going back to your place?" Cissnei asked. "Or are you off somewhere else?"

Tifa gave her a stare. "No, don't think I will."

"Something to do with a certain blonde-haired cutie?" I cut in slyly. Yeah bitch, mess with me again.

"Well, I guess we're dating...sort of. I mean is it cheating if we aren't official," Tifa asked rhetorically.

Cissnei shrugged. "Does it matter. Give men a chance to get any extra and they will, so I don't see why you have any reservations."

"This one's different," Tifa replied. "Okay I know its cliche and me being the no-shit maneater I am saying that makes the irony even bigger, but...I dunno I just have a feeling in me."

"That would be the tequila," I said, taking a shooter from her. "If you're gonna hurl, have some dignity and hold it in til we get to the loo."

"No, its not that!" Tifa was obviously drunk. No way in hell would she take that insult laying down if she was sober. "You're the sweet dreamy hopeless romantic. Don't you believe in shit when you just KNOW?"

"That's the romance novels talking darling," I chided. "I spent years reading those because I was a horny, sexually frustrated teenager."

"No but I mean, I've spent years with assholes, you know the bad boy types with their...washboard abs and huge biceps. It would be great to try a guy that's genuinely a nice guy you know!" Tifa said. "I mean I tried every trick I know. Play hard to get, sarcasm, insults condescending. And he didn't tell me to fuck off or play along. He looked hurt, but ..."

She lost her train of thought and stared into space.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to leave," I told Cissnei. "Before she starts crying!"

Cissnei nodded and the three of us left.

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

"So should I or shouldn't I?" I asked Zack, as we lay on our beds.

"Look Cloud, they way I see it you got two options," Zack replied. "You can either bluff and pretend to be badass and not interested. Or you can be yourself and call her and show that you're dying internally."

"Right!" I said, picking up the phone and punching in the digits.

"Cloud that's not what I-" Zack started in alarm.

I paled as I realised Zack had meant for me to take option one. Oh crap she had answered already.

_"Hello?"_

Momentarily frozen. I could not even speak.

"_If this is a fucking prank call I'm gonna-"_

I gulped. "Hey Tifa, its Cloud."

"_Oh hey Cloud! What's happening?"_

She sounded really happy. Like drunk-happy.

Zack groaned and left the bedroom to give me some privacy.

"Just calling to ask how your day went," I said.

_"Awww that's so sweet!"_

_"Tifa, its your turn to wear the strap on,"_ a second voice came through the receiver.

My eyes widened. The fuck? "Tifa, what's going on?"

"_Fuck you Cissnei! No not literally bitch!"_ Tifa's angry voice returned. "_Sorry its just my stupid friends. They seem to think its funny to act like idiots when I'm on the phone, gimme a second!"_

I heard some scuffling and minor screeching on the other end.

"_So where were we?" _Tifa asked as if nothing had happened.

"I asked how your day went," I replied.

"_Went well and yours? Just got home from a little after-work party!"_

That would explain the giggles. "I had a chilled out day. Just sat around the apartment with a few friends."

"_What about school?"_

"We're on vacation until September," I answered.

"_So why didn't you go home?"_

She didn't know it. But she hit a nerve their. "Kinda don't have one to go to."

_"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked. If it makes you feel any better, I don't either."_

"Its cool. So where'd you go?"

_"Just this stupid bar. Girls night out."_

"Girls night out at a bar?" I asked, unable to keep the laughter from my voice.

"_Hey don't judge! Times are tough. Besides where do all the cute guys hang out this time at night?"_

Slightly put off. I kept quiet. So evidently she wasn't as serious as I was. Well, we weren't officially dating. So I couldn't really blame her for trying to keep her options open.

"_Cloud? I'm kidding! Listen I actually wanted to speak to you about this...thing of ours."_

_"_Huh?" I replied. Phew! She was kidding! Relief! Calm down, deep breaths! Wait! She wanted to talk to me about our...thing.

"_Cloud?"_

_"_I'm here!" I said quickly.

"_Sounds like you zoned out for a second. Listen can you come over? I get that its a little late and all."_

_"_No I'll be there...are you having a party right now or something?" I had to ask.

"_Nope, just a friend and my room-mate. Come to think of it she knows your room-mate_. _Why don't you bring him over as well?"_

Was it just me or was there a hint of slyness in her voice. I could almost picture a smirk on her face. Please tell me she's not thinking of an orgy!

I mean please tell me she's thinking of an orgy! No with Zack? Nah! He'd probably stop whatever he was doing to tell me I was doing it wrong.

You do realise this is just pointless musing. Guys talk big about shit like this, but no one really wants to fuck his girlfriend with someone watching out of the corner of their eye while they did the same thing.

Except sickos, but that's another story for another time.

Yeah I read the Never-Ending Story. Damn good book! Go real it. I make no money from promoting it. I think the author is dead, it was written back in the 1900s somewhere.

XXX

_**AERITH**_

I sat glaring a hole into Tifa's smug face. From enjoying taunting her with her new boy, I'm sitting in a major fury! Why the fuck did she invite Zack over?

"Why the fuck did you have to invite Zack over?" I demanded as Cissnei giggled and Tifa smirked goodnaturedly.

"Because you like him!" She replied simply.

"I beat him up with a broomstick!" I snapped. "Please tell me how that's indicative of physical attraction!"

"Well, to put it bluntly, he's hot!" She said. "And no one said anything about physical attraction, you put that part in yourself!"

Stumped! Again! Man, surely she's got to have her off-days sometimes! I've lived with her for a couple of weeks and only scored minor victories!

Just by the way, Tifa's not a bitch. Okay fine she is, but that's just her personality. She's naturally cynical and sarcastic, but hey she can be warm and loving too! Our playful banter of tossing insults back and forth is a small competition between us.

"Okay fine, so he's cute," I replied. "But he's an asshole!"

"Well the way I see it, your perfect for each other!"

"Why on God's green earth would you think that!"

"Because," Cissnei added, slamming the fridge closed. "He seems like a natural fun easy-going guy and you walk around as if you have a cactus lodged up your backside."

"Did you just watch Mr Bean?"

"Don't change the subject!" Cissnei laughed. "Point is, opposites attract. Just like in science. Positive to negative!"

I rolled my eyes. Before long their was a knock on the door.

I inhaled sharply and steeled myself.


	11. Start Of Something New

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Wow been a while since my last update huh? Well, that's partly due to my new regiment, I will now update my stories only when there is a new chapter availible for each of them, excluding SC as I'm still editting it! Well thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying it so far and please keep em coming. Love you all!

_**CLOUD**_

Not really sure what to expect, I stood waiting in the dingy hall with Zack.

Unfortunately Zack seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was earlier and was twitching nervously.

Sure enough the door opened before either of us had time to turn tail and run like the pussies we are.

Tifa stood in the threshold, looking pretty damn fine even if I do say so myself. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright.

"Well? Are you two planning on coming in anytime this century? Or are you planning on standing there like two landed fish?"

Quickly ushering us inside, Tifa staggered after us and shut the door before nearly collapsing.

"Shit!" I yelped, catching her.

"Sorry," she replied with a silent giggle. "I think that was an extra beer too many, or five!"

Trying to fight down the urge to laugh at how drunk she was, I helped her to stand. Damn, just a thought, if I was like other guys, I'd probably take this opportunity to ravage her, but because my halo is still shining and I truly am shit-scared of chickening out like last time, I didn't.

"Oh and before I forget," Tifa said with an evil glint in her eye. What was this bitch planning?

"Aerith!" She yelled. "Your buddy's here!"

I noticed her pretty brunette friend walk into the room. Unlike Tifa, she seemed perfectly sober. And angry. Did I say angry? I mean livid! The glare in her eyes looked like the flesh was gonna melt off the face of whichever unfortunate fuck was in the way.

And that unfortunate fuck was Zack.

"Right now that Cissnei chickened out and fucked off, its up to you to entertain Zack while me and Cloud have our talk, got it?" Tifa said breezily, with a smirk.

XXX

_**AERITH**_

To say I was angry and or livid at this very moment in time was the understatement of the year. Like looking at Jessica Alba and saying "I'd tap that!". The woman is fucking gorgeous!

Words probably cannot describe how angry I was that Tifa actually had the balls to call up the one person I least wanted to see on earth!

I spared her a look of disgust as she swayed slightly on the spot and clumsily led Cloud to a nearby room.

"So..." Zack started awkwardly.

"So..." I replied evenly.

"At least you don't have a broom to beat me up with this time," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Now that Tifa and Cissnei had mentioned it, this guy wasn't bad looking at all. Funny how that happens, huh? You never really notice something until someone points it out to you.

I mean, I was too busy dismissing him as another pointless lump to notice that he actually was cute. He had a strong jaw, with purplish eyes and even a cross-shaped scar on his jaw.

"So I guess this is your lucky day then," I said.

"So...nice place you got here," he said absently looking around.

"Please, you can be honest. This place sucks!" I said with a shrug. Okay maybe I was being a bit hard on the poor guy. I offered him a small smile. "Listen, I'm sorry that I-"

"Beat the ever-living shit outta me with a broom?" He finished for me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah that," I said with a giggle.

"Well I suppose I might as well say sorry too," he said, straightening up. "I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk-face and making several inappropriate passes at you!"

"You always do this?" I asked. "Act like a prick then apologise?"

"Only if the girl's pretty," Zack answered. "Oh wait that came out wrong!" He quickly amended.

I chuckled. "Relax, fortunately for you I'm unarmed. You know, I figured out where Tifa keeps her spare beer. Wanna have some?"

Zack shrugged. "Well why not. Its a bit early to be drinking."

I checked the time. It was two in the morning. "Well then I guess we're off to an early start."

About five minutes later a six-pack dropped onto the table and two adults dropped onto the couch.

XXX

_**CLOUD**_

Not quite knowing what to expect, I followed Tifa into the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

Tifa appeared to be contemplating for a while. For fuck's sake bitch, if were gonna have second thoughts why bother bringing me over here.

"Well, this is about us," she said eventually.

"Yeah..." I urged.

"What...are we?" She asked.

"Tifa, I'm not sure a self-introspection conversation is a good idea, given your...state," I said, trying to play it cool.

Tifa, drunk as a skunk, didn't catch the innuendo. "What state?"

"Well, to be blunt...you're fucking wasted!"

"Wasted? Hell no!" Tifa protested. "I'm just tipsy!"

I just nodded.

"What?" She demanded.

"Put it this way babe, if you look like this when you're tipsy, I'd hate to see when you really get hosed!" I said.

Tifa didn't seem to hear any of what I said, except maybe-"you just called me babe!"

"That a problem?" I asked, tipping an eyebrow.

"Not at all!" She said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "That's what I want!"

"Say what?" Women! The most confusing creatures on the face of the earth! I mean even worse than great white sharks! Or the coelacanth! Fuck those things exist for millions of years and we still haven't figured them out! And women are worse. "Last time I checked, you were dead set against there even being an 'us'!"

"I guess you could say I've had a change of heart?"

"What brought that on?"

Seeing her scowl made me rethink my choice of words. I got the feeling that she was considering chopping off my jewels and sending them back piece by piece!

"Did I mention that you're cute when you're angry?"

Tifa blinked. "What about when I'm not angry?"

"Well you're angry a lot of the time so- I mean- still cute!" I amended quickly.

"Well, I guess first I thought you were just a naïve, idealistic guy," Tifa began.

"Awww-"

"That hasn't changed," Tifa cut in with a giggle. "I think the way I feel about it has. So how about it?"

"How about what?" I asked with a smirk. I was teasing, something about hearing her say it out loud would somehow cement it.

She screwed up her face. "Okay fine. Wanna be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

The words sounded so ridiculous both of us collapsed. I think I cracked my fucking ribs! That's how hard I laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know we were in middle school," I said, trying not to cry with laughter. Fuck you! I'm not a pussy! Its natural to cry with laughter! Isn't it?

"Well we gotta crawl before we run!" Tifa replied with equal mirth.

"So, how do we make this official?" I asked, tipping my eyes suggestively. Guess who's getting laid tonight bitches!

"Well usually I'd say we do it! But," she said seductively leaning forward, inadvertantly exposing a great deal of womenflesh. "Seeing as you want to take things slow-"

I think my heart dropped. It wasn't the only thing either. Badum tss! My life sucks!

"A kiss will have to do!" Tifa said.

Disappointed and probably suffering from a severe case of the blueballs, I was gonna take what I could!

My eyes closed and I felt her soft lips on mine.

XXX

_**AERITH**_

"So I wasn't about to be upstaged by this prick," Zack was saying. Using his beercan to demonstrate. "So I'm like, I bet you I can even jump over the wall!"

"And you were how old?" I asked with mild interest.

"About ten or eleven."

"You were twelve when you started the story!" I protested.

"Who's telling the story?" He demanded.

"Oh my apologies!" I returned throwing up my hands in resignation.

"So I did it! I managed to jump over the wall! But unfortunately I mistimed it and ended up falling into a pile of scrap metal!" He continued.

"Ouch!" I said, wincing. "That must have been painfull!"

"It was," he said, nodding solemnly. "And that is how I got this," he said, pointing at the scar on his chin.

I laughed at his bravado.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Well I just didn't know so much about you! I always assumed you would be a prettyboy/crybaby, so you wouldn't try anything like that!" I laughed.

"You know," he said with a bright smile. "They say you can tell a lot about someone if you look into their eyes."

He leaned closer, I don't know why, but I felt an uneasy feeling as soon as he did. "What do you see in mine?"

His purple eyes shone, and his breath was heavy. Instantly a welling of attraction boiled inside my stomach. I looked at the collar of his V-neck shirt, the smooth tanned skin of his chest peeked out at me. I stared at that patch of skin, feeling an unknown sensation pass through my very core.

I looked up into his face, his lips were slightly open, allowing air to flow between them, this man was just...beautiful. A lot of guys are hot or sexy. Few are beautiful!

"Well?" Zack asked, giving me another killer smile. "Anything?"

I shook my head to break that fucking trance I had fallen in. "Well," I said contemplating. "First of all I see that you're a motherfucker!"

Zack's eyes widened so fast it was comical. "And a jackass, a prick and a tool!" I continued without skipping a beat. "But...I also see something else."

"And what would that be?" Zack asked, trying to salvage some dignity. Oh yeah! I own you bitch!

"Well I see that, even though you come across as a cunt, I think its just an act!" I said with a smile. "That you're actually a decent guy!"

"That's a good thing," he replied, with a sheepish smile.

"I still think its immature, but I suppose it proves that you aren't a lost cause," I replied, trying to sound dismissive.

"So you aren't giving up on me?" He asked with a childish wink.

"Well, I don't think hanging out with you is a waste of time," I shrugged, but gave him a smile.

Our moment was broken when Tifa and Cloud walked back in.

"Well, you haven't murdered each other," Tifa said.

"Most observant!" I snapped, irritated.

"Well, we got class tomorrow and you two ladies have work, so we'll be leaving then." Cloud had a look of supreme stupidity on his face, meaning one of two things: they did drugs in the room or the got it on.

"But I-" Zack began to protest, but Cloud hauled him to his feet and gave him a solid kick on the rump.

"Relax man, we'll be coming a lot more often!" Cloud said, sending Tifa a rougish wink.

"Count on it," Tifa smirked.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_hello everyone! Man, I make a promise to myself and it goes downhill in a week! I amended it slightly so now I can only update a story if I've updated the rest, so this one is done!

Thank you to all reviewers and please leave another for me :)!

Now that Cloud and Tifa got their relationship sorted (as much as they can with both of that being so crazy!), I thought we'd put the spotlight on Zack and Aerith for now! Enjoy the new chap!

XXX

_**AERITH **_

No sooner had the two boys left than I rounded on Tifa.

"Alright, spill!" I commanded. "What did you do?"

Tifa gave me a blank stare. "I'm smashed, not deaf bitch!" She snapped.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" I replied with a mock sniff.

"Oh stop whining," Tifa said, sitting down. "Now do you wanna know what happened or not?"

My ears pricked at that. "I do," I said, sitting next to her.

"Well that's a shame, because I'm not telling you," Tifa said before promply passing out.

I stared at her for a full minute with my mouth hanging open. I swear, a fucking fly could have flown down my windpipe.

XXX

There was a definite tingle in the air as I sat tending to the flowers. Summer was on its way out. I was a bit worried the flowers would wither in the drafty church. Nonetheless I continued to water them.

I sat down near them and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace until I heard the door open.

Cracking an eye open in annoyance I saw Zack slowly making his way towards me.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied.

"I tried to call, but your phone was off," he explained taking a seat next to me.

"I usually turn it off when I'm here," I answered with a smile. After speaking to him the previous day, I figured he wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe a jackass, but I could deal with that.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tending to the flowers," I answered. "Its a nice place to relax. I just come here to come down and stuff!"

"Are you a hippie by any chance?" Zack asked. "Ow, I'm sorry!" He said as I elbowed him. "I think its real cool to have you're own place to just chill."

"Yeah," I said with a sad look at the flowers. "Its a shame I won't be able to come here as often for much longer."

"Well why not?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I need another job. My current one just isn't enough to makes ends meet. Tifa's covered for me last month because she has extra cash from her day-job, but I don't wanna be a sponge you know," I explained.

"Hmmm," Zack said with his hand on his chin. "That's a problem."

"Yeah well, I had enough trouble getting a job in the first place and then I had no restrictions," I sighed.

"So why don't you quit?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Quit you're job at Seventh Heaven, I'm sure you can get a better job somewhere else."

"No-" I cut across him. Quitting just wasn't an option, I doubt I'd be allowed to anyway, considering all I had seen. Besides, now that I thought about it, did I want to quit? The place was hell on earth, but did I really want to leave?

My thoughts went to Tifa and Cissnei. Could I leave them all. I had to admit it...I liked working at Seventh Heaven. There was a thrill of working at a place where you never knew what was going down. Everyday was exciting. I even looked forward to the clientele everyday. I had listened to some interesting, if unsavoury stories in the last few months. I could never leave.

"Aerith?" Zack's voice broke into my introspection.

"Yeah, what?" I jumped.

"Now I am convinced you're a hippie! You just zoned out!" Zack shouted. "Alright, gimme some!"

"Give you what?" I asked, blinking.

"Come on, don't be shy," he said with a sly wink. "The weed man, I'm sure you got some in here!"

"I don't...smoke weed!" I snapped, mollified.

"Aerith, this is Midgar, you work at Seventh Heaven! You mean to tell me you don't smoke weed?" Zack asked, now looking genuinely confused.

"Not that kind of girl," I replied with a shrug. Cliche, I know. The amount of movies that make use of that line is astounding! "And this girl isn't interested in guys that do."

"Who said I did?" Zack protested with such conviction I almost believed it. "Okay," he admitted when I gave him a look. "But its not a problem."

"How so?" I asked. Don't do drugs kids! It turns you into dumbfucks like this guy!

"Well its not like I'm an addict, I just have a smoke now and then is all."

"I don't know what's fucking sadder," I said. "The fact that you smoke or that you don't seem to think its a problem."

"Well how about we agree to disagree," Zack offered. "Besides according to you, you were never interested in me anyways, so I don't see why this is an issue."

"Things change!" I snapped without thinking. Shit! He didn't take it that way did he? Oh man I'm such a dumbfuck! I'm supposed to play it safe and cool! And I go and say shit like that! Fuck me! Fuck me!

Side note: does Gordon Ramsay ever stop to wonder if someone poisons food they send him? I mean all the fucks he throws at people probably pisses them off. Be very afraid!

"Well then in that case," Zack said with a smile. "How about we try things differently."

"By that you mean?" I asked.

"Well for starters, go easy on the swearing," Zack answered. "You stop swearing, I'll stop smoking weed. Understood?"

"Its not the same?" I protested.

"Please its a pet peeve we both have, and its difficult for us to stop, so I think its a fair trade," Zack said with a small laugh.

"Have you lost your mind?" I nearly shrieked.

"I'm not so sure I had it to begin with," he said lightly. "Ok so promise?"

I thought about it. "Just in front of you? Or all the time?"

"Well I'd say its a start," Zack replied. "So do we have a deal or not?"

I glared at him for a while. Bastard. How dare he? "Deal," I said at long last.

"Pinky swear?"

"The fuck?"

"See!" He said pointing an accusatory finger at me. "You already went back on the deal!"

"We never made it yet!"

"Then pinky swear!" He snapped holding out his pinky.

"I got a better idea," I smirked. Lifting my hand, I hawked and spat on it, before holding it out to him. Yeah bitch! You don't have to hear my thoughts now do you.

To my surprise, he calmly spat on his own palm and shook my hand.

"Not exactly the way I thought I'd exchange saliva with you," Zack said with a chuckle. "But I guess for now its gonna have to do."

"You better believe it," I promised.

With that, we fell silent for a while. It took me a bit to notice that he hadn't let go of my hand, and I had made no move to free it.

"You know, I think I may have just found a way to solve your problem," Zack said after a while.

"Yeah, which one?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well, I don't know what we're gonna do about your temper. But I think instead of looking for a new job, you make one."

"I'm not so sure I follow," I said.

"Look no flowers can grow in Midgar, right?"

"Well these have," I said with a nod in their direction.

"Exactly! This is probably the only place I've seen flowers grow! The rest is all imported! So its a luxury item. So why don't you sell these?" He said, sounding like a man who had just struck oil.

"I...never thought of that. I don't know if people would buy these flowers."

"Believe me they will!" Zack said enthusiactically. He actually dropped my hand and stood up. "Especially with a cute girl like you selling them!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing as well.

"I'm telling you Aerith!" He said, snatching my hand. "This could be the end to all your problems."

I hung my head. "Thank you Zack," I said softly.

"What's the matter?" He said looking at me.

"I just...don't get it. You don't know me, I don't know you. Why would you go to such lengths to help someone that's treated you like dirt since we met?" I asked, gazing at the floor, feeling profoundly guilty.

"Well, I'm not to sure myself," Zack said with a shrug. "I guess I know what its like, turning up at a place as unforgiving as Midgar and trying to find your place here."

I just stared at the floor.

"Besides, don't think it isn't gonna cost ya," Zack broke into my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked blankly.

"Well, I gave you this idea and I'm gonna help you build a cart to sell flowers out of!" He said with a wink. "You technically owe me!"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. The bastard! How could he! And here I was thinking that he was actually a nice guy!

"The price is one date," he said with a wink.

I blinked. Hastily taking back all the nasty things I said in my head. "Alright then," I conceded.

Zack looked so much like an overjoyed puppy at that moment, I couldn't help but giggle.

XXX

"Man, oh man!" I sighed as I leant on the bar. "I just carried three full chickens to that table! I'm exhausted!"

"Don't worry about it," Cissnei said rubbing my shoulder consolingly. "Soon you'll master the art of balancing three platters!"

"Better hope it happens soon," Tifa said pulling up nearby. "I got some stuff I need help with."

"Sure," I said, picking up a platter.

As we made our way to the tables I noticed a young guy eyeing me.

Oh fuck, Dio was right, I am always in the shit!

XXX

_**TIFA**_

Oh fuck, Dio was right, this girl is always in the shit!

I caught that creeps gaze as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Thanks," he said, taking her hand after she laid the plate down. "_I wanna fuck you so bad right now," _he said in Junish as he kissed the back off her hand. Evidently he thought the foreign language was thoroughly sexy.

I rolled my eyes. This was not gonna be pretty.

"_Your breasts...like tuscon mellons and your eyes, burning with lust. What say you and me get silly together," _the perv continued.

To both our surprise, Aerith snatched her hand away and leaned closer. "_Not if you were the last man on this Planet!" _She hissed in the same language. "_You make me sick!"_

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off. There was a moment of shocked silence, before everyone in the vicinity burst into laughter, myself included.

"You just got owned, motherfucker!" I jeered, as the offending idiot hung his head, before I turned and followed Aerith out the door.

I found her outside counting backwards from ten.

As soon as we locked gazes we both collapsed laughing.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked, clutching my ribs.

"I took Junish in college!" She replied, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Did you see the look on his face when he realised you knew what he was saying?"

"No I think I missed that part!"

After calming myself down, I gave her a quick glance. "I can't figure you out, babe," I said frankly.

"What's to figure out?" She returned.

"Well, you're shy, but you're also outgoing," I tried to explain. "You're...conceited, but at the same time you're also damn insecure! You're also clueless about some stuff and other things you pick up in two fucking seconds! So I'm sorry, but I am seriously confused right now!"

"I'm not conceited!" Aerith protested, but laughed along with me. "Tifa, if that was a compliment, you sure as fuck don't make it sound like one!"

"See!" I almost shouted. "Even now, I just dissed you and you're feeling it, but you're also flattered!"

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I like mixing it up a little!"

I guffawed at that. "For sure!" I said patting her shoulder. "And then there's the whole med-school thing," I said, watching her reaction. "And here, and that's the part that makes no fucking sense."

"Well some stones are better left unturned right?" She shot back.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Didn't mean to bring shit up. But like, from what I gather, its obvious that you walked away from a seriously great life!" I pressed. "Why would you do that?"

"I...don't know," Aerith said, looking away. "Guess I just realised one day that, none of it mattered. Not the job, the money, nothing."

Realising that was all I was gonna get from her, I nodded. "Must have been some fucked up day."

She nodded. "We should probably get back inside."

As I followed her back to the bar, I couldn't help but wonder. What exactly was her deal?

Everybody has secrets. Secrets they don't want anyone to know about. What was Aerith's? What could have happened that was so bad, that she left everything she knew?


End file.
